Soy tu estrella
by RebeBellDom
Summary: Edward es un actor famoso, engreído y frio, su corazón se ablanda al conocer a la torpe Bella, peleas, odio, amor, compasión y amistad… Sentía caer mi corazón, él era perfecto, la situación, la relación todo era mas que perfecto, yo sabía que no todo era color de rosa . Yo estaba ahí, el estudio estaba vacío,buscaba a Edward para pasar mi última noche aquí...
1. Chapter 1

**Viaje sin regreso**

* * *

Sentía caer mi corazón, él era perfecto, la situación, la relación todo era mas que perfecto, yo sabía que no todo era color de rosa .

Yo estaba ahí, el estudio estaba vacío,buscaba a Edward para pasar mi última noche aquí, con él ...escuche una risita de mujer , era ella, Tanya, no la tragaba ella era un mujer que no se respetaba y por lo cual todo el mundo... la tachaba como un zorra...

Entré en la sala de donde provenía esa risa chillona y ahí estaba, justo como lo creí, Tanya , estaba besándolo, a Edward y él sostenía su pierna a la altura de su cintura como si estuvieran bailando tango.

Sentí mis piernas temblar, me derrumbaría ahí mismo de ser posible, pero me di fuerza y salí corriendo antes de que las lagrimas salieran traicioneras.

Me fui a la avenida a tomar el bus, llegué a la casa recoger mis cosas para marcharnos, de aquí, de mis sueños derrumbados y esperanzas sin regreso, no lo quería ver otra vez, yo no quería sufrir más, regresaría a mi hogar con mis buenos amigos o al menos los pocos que tenía, con mamá, Phil, papá que seguramente han estado bien , seguiría en comunicación con Rose, Alice, Esme... Todos ellos fueron mi familia en esta estancia increíble hasta esta mañana.

Me dirigí sin regreso a mi casa a Forks...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1 " El intercambio"

"Vuelo con destino a Londres, Inglaterra favor de abordar por la puerta 29" , se escucharon los altavoces llamando nuestro vuelo .. Intercambio! No podía creerlo aún.

—Te amo Bella, Abrígate bien— dijo Renée

—Te amo mamá—le dije abrazándola y luego a Phil—nos vemos dentro de 6 meses Phil, cuídala—

—Te amo papá—abracé ahora a Charlie que casi lloraba pero se mostraba du...ro ante la situación

—Cuídate Bella—terminó mi papá

Ya me dirigía a registrar mi equipaje con los chicos de intercambio, Andy, Eri, Angela, Erick, Angel, Ben, todos ellos muy agradables.

-Ya los alcanzo chicos voy por un café- dije sin mirar mi frente

Choqué con una chica hermosa de cabellos negros, orientados a diferentes sitios, ojos Verdes, pequeña, y con una súper sonrisa.

-Lo siento, suelo ser torpe-

-No te preocupes - dijo la chica sonriéndome

Me alejé antes de causar otro accidente.

Subimos sin mas problemas el avión.

Los asientos estaban ya asignados, Andy y Angel , Eri y Ben , Ángela y Erick , cada uno con su respectiva pareja, claro yo sola , o al menos con alguien desconocido.

Ángela me ofreció sentarme con ella pero no la dejé, no quería ser aguafiestas y no la alejaría de su novio , así que solo negué.

Me senté mirando hacia la ventana con mi I pod a todo volumen con "Unintended", me perdí hasta que sentí una pequeña presencia a mi lado.

-Hola , otra vez- dijo la chica a la que le derramé el café- mi nombre es Alice

-Hola Alice soy Isabella, Bella- le tendí la mano y ella la sacudió gracilmente

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Le sonreí

—Siento lo del café—

—Asunto olvidado — dijo sonriendo aun mas—¿Vas a Londres?—

—Sí— dije entusiasmada por la idea de Londres, había sido mi sueño desde niña.

—Se te ve entusiasmada, ¿vives ahí?—preguntó con curiosidad

—oh no , intercambio estudiantil—le dije, hablar con ella era fácil , me gustaba, le sonreí

—WoOw, eso es interesante, ¿Entonces nunca has estado ahí?—negué con la cabeza

—¿Tú si?— pregunté

—Sí, yo nací en Inglaterra— dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con alegría

—Oh por dios!— me emocioné—eso es grandioso.. ¿Que hacías en E.U? ... Lo siento no debí preguntar eso, es personal y yo soy desconocida

—oh no te preocupes, viajo por mi trabajo, voy mucho a E.U. pero extraño mi casa y mi familia—

—¿Cual es tu trabajo?—

—Soy diseñadora de modas—

—Woa eso es genial Alice—

—gracias— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¿Y que hay de ti Bella?—

—Pues ... No soy tan interesante. Estudio en la universidad medicina y pedí un cambio por 6 meses a Londres, es mi sueño desde que era una niña, por mis notas me lo concedieron, ahora solo lo disfruto, aunque es un poco extraño, apenas conozco—

—Me conoces a mi— dijo Alice—con que medicina ¿eh ?— asentí—Cuéntame algo sobre tu pasión—

—Me tardaría—

—Tenemos 11 horas para conocernos bien—

—ok—le sonreí— principalmente la medicina me interesa por que es mas que solo curar una gripa o un catarro es saber que puedes hacer a esa persona salir adelante por muy pequeño o grande que sea lo que lo aflige siempre al saber que esa persona o personas están bien un pedazo de tu alma esta agradecida por saber que lo que acabas de hacer nadie te lo pidió fue por convicción—

—Pero ¿y si la persona se muere?—

—No puedes elegir el plazo de la vida de una persona, cuando esta acaba no hay nada mas que hacer solo seguir adelante y ser feliz por que esa persona, querría que lo fueses, no es como si pudiera chasquear los dedos y que todo se arregle, todo lleva un proceso y los procesos acaban, pero empieza uno nuevo— terminé

—WoOw eso fue profundo—le sonreí—Creo que eres genial y seremos buenas amigas, lo se, piensas que estoy loca, pero muy pronto te darás cuenta que tengo razón—le sonreí, me caía bien era muy segura de si misma.

—ok, Alice hablé demasiado, es tu turno—

—Esta bien, ¿Que quieres saber?—

—Sobre tu vida, ¿Que haces?¿Que te apasiona? ¿Hobbies? ¿Familia?—

—ok— dio saltitos en su lugar— Soy una diseñadora muy original, esa es mi pasión, capturar la esencia de cada persona y retomarla en un lindo atuendo, no es tan profundo como lo tuyo, pero me encanta , un hobbie... —colocó uno de sus dedos en sus delgados labios como pensando— me encanta organizar eventos y cosas así, mi familia es... Complicada... Ok mi mamá es Esme ella es adorable, ella es muy paciente, y cariñosa, mi padre es Carlisle, es médico cirujano, al igual que tu le apasiona salvar vidas y esas cosas, tengo dos hermanos, Emmett es el mayor el es compositor , Edward es mi gemelo, él es ... Especial—soltó una risita —Jasper es mi novio el trabaja junto con Emmett, Rosalie es su hermana gemela y ella es novia de Emmett, ella es modelo, somos una familia grande por que Esme adoptó a Jasper y a Rosalie como sus hijos adoptivos—

—Ellos .. ¿No tienen padres?—

—Oh claro que sí, los señores Hale son muy tiernos, ellos y mis padres son amigos desde hace mucho, pero ellos viajan alrededor del mundo y mamá los adopta, si fuera por ella le gustaría un jardín de niños en su patio trasero— me reí — ¿Y tu familia?

—Es pequeña, mi madre es Renée , ella es como una adolescente en el cuerpo de una persona adulta, dice que nací con 32 años y cada vez maduro mas, su novio Phil es agradable, ellos se complementan uno con el otro, lo quiero, Charlie es mi padre él es muy reservado con lo que respecta a los sentimientos pero es amable y atento—

Alice y yo tuvimos una larga charla por 7 horas, hasta que nos venció el sueño.

Mi sueño fue perturbado por la aeromoza que nos despertó.

—Lo siento señoritas, aterrizamos en unos instantes, necesito que se pongan sus cinturones— dijo amablemente

Aterrizamos y fuimos a la banda giratoria por nuestras maletas.

Salimos del aeropuerto, Andy, Eri, Angela, Erick, Angel, Ben, Alice y yo.

Alice se tenía que ir, había llegado un fabuloso carro negro por ella.

—Bella, este es mi número—me extendió un papel— llámame si necesitas algo o si quieres hacer algo ¿Esta bien? — me sonrió y me abrazó fuerte.

—Fue un gusto Alice—

—Eso me suena a despedida, estoy segura de que nos veremos muy pronto—

—Señorita Cullen, le esperan en su casa—dijo un hombre alto con lentes obscuros y con traje negro

—Sí, Sam hay voy. Nos vemos Bella— dijo alejándose y despidiéndose con la mano

Esperamos un taxi que nos llevaría al barrio universitario en donde estábamos rentando una casa para vivir los 7.

Entré en ella el living era tamaño grande con una plasma en medio y teatro en casa a su alrededor, un pequeño dvd debajo del televisor, a su alrededor habían 4 habitaciones, y una cocina pequeña.

Me tumbé en mi cama y mande un mensaje

Mamá acabo de llegar a Londres es genial todo por aquí, pronto estaré en comunicación contigo, mándale un beso a Phil

Bella

Decidí mandarle otro a mi padre

Papá, solo te queria avisar que llegue a Londres, ya te extraño, te amo

Besos, Bella

No supe en que momento caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cap.2 'Fashion Emergency'

La luz penetraba por mi ventana, abrí los ojos y me levanté con pereza, eran las 11:00 am, salí hasta la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar, solo habían huevos, así que prepare todos para que todos desayunáramos, puse un poco de agua a hervir para un café.

Se fueron despertando de dos en dos, al ultimo llegaron Angela y Ben.

—Buenos días, Bella— me saludaron todos

—Buenos días chicos—

Hicimos la chorcha un rato y después fuimos a cambiarnos , las clases empezaban en 2 días y apenas empezábamos a tomar el ritmo de Londres.

—Chicos les veo muy cansados, iré a comprar cosas para supervivencia de esta casa y regreso, duerman un rato—

—¿Estas segura Bella?— me preguntó Erick

—Sí E, estaré bien—

Durante nuestra estancia aquí, habíamos decidido rentar una mini camioneta para que pudiéramos movernos.

Me dirigí al centro comercial y compre un poco de todo para la despensa , Huevos, Leche, Cereal, Fruta, Verdura, Yoghurt, Agua, y unas 'Chucherías'.

Fui a pagar y regresé a casa, todos aun estaban durmiendo, o eso creía, me dediqué a guardar toda la despensa en los estantes y el refrigerador, cuando acabé me dirigí a mi cuarto a leer y el día se me había ido encima.

Alice POV

—¡Ya llegué!—grité entrando en el porche de mi casa

—Te eh echado de menos Allie— me dijo Jazz levantándome en brazos y besando mis labios

—Yo también Jazzi—me puso de nuevo en el suelo

—Bienvenida a casa Alice — dijo Rose abrazándome

—Hola Enana , ¿Como te fue?— me dijo Emmett alborotando mi cabello

—Bien hermanote— le dije a Emmett

—Hija — dijo mi madre extendiéndome sus brazos para abrazarla, mientras mi padre se acercaba a nosotras

—Mami, Papí, los extrañé—los abracé a los dos —¿Y Edward?— pregunté

—Él fue a Francia a arreglar un asunto regresa en una semana — dijo mi padre —mmm.. —últimamanete me desconcertaba Edward era ya muy distantante y trataba de alejarse de nosotros.

—¿Que te parece Allie ?— me preguntó Rose

—¿Que me parece que?—

—Si pedimos Pizza para almorzar—

—Esta bien—

El día terminó rápido, me fui a dormir temprano.

El día cayó me desperté temprano y bajé al desayuno.

El día de hoy quería hacer algo interesante pero no sabia que, Edward es el que hace cosas 'interesantes' conmigo, pero no esta, faltaba mucho para que regresara.

Esa tarde hubo maratón de películas y nada mas , me fui a dormir temprano.

La mañana siguiente fue normal, nada nuevo ni de Edward ni de mi diversión, Emmett y Jazz se habían ido temprano a terminar una composición, papá se fue mas temprano a salvar vidas , mamá a salvar interiores y Rose aun dormía.

Sonó mi teléfono celular con 'Poker Face'

—¿Bueno?—

—Hola ¿Alice?—

—Ella misma—

—oh, Hola Alice , soy Bella— mi salvación

—Hola Bella ¿Que ocurre?—

—Bueno soy nueva aquí y quería ver... Es decir... Si puedes... Si quieres que hagamos algo hoy —

—Genial!, me encanta, te recojo en la entrada del barrio universitario a las 2:00—

—Como...? —

—Hasta entonces—la interrumpí y colgué.

Wii! Tengo ya planes para hoy, eso me agrada por que aunque Rose esté en casa dormida mas tarde saldrá con Emmett. Ademas Bella es una chica muy agradable y hermosa, como ya lo dije seremos buenas amigas, por ahora ella se a comportado conmigo como lo que soy, una persona y no como una super estrella.

Le llamé a mamá para avisarle mis planes.

—Si ,Alice ¿Que pasa cariño? —

—Mami tengo planes esta tarde, saldré con Bella , ¿Recuerdas que te hable de ella ?—

—Con cuidado cariño, ¿Sam te acompaña?—

—No—

Tomé mi Porsche amarillo sin que Sam se diera cuenta y me dirigí al barrio universitario, era obvio.

Sam es un amigo y guardaespaldash de la familia, lo contratamos por fines de seguridad, pero no me gusta ser vigilada.

Llegué al barrio universitario, y allí estaba Bella esperando.  
Le toqué el claxon y me miró por la ventana.

—WoOw Alice, ¿esto es tuyo?

—Sip, sube —

Se colocó dentro del asiento del copiloto.

La miré y su atuendo no me gustaba para nada , Bella era de tamaño medio , cabellera castaña , y piel albina, ojos grandes color chocolate y facciones finas , pero toda su belleza oculta tras ese horrible atuendo y esos orribles anteojos, ya sabia que hacer hoy ...

—Bella, no te ofendas, ¿Asi te vistes siempre?—

—Este... Si— dijo retorciendo sus mangas

—Oh no cariño tendremos que cambiar eso—

—Pero ...—

—Shh...—la interrumpí levantando un dedo y saqué mi celular del bolsillo—¿Rose?, necesito de tu ayuda, ¿saldrás con Emmett o iras a algún otro lugar?... Ok te recojo allí—

Bella POV

—Bella, no te ofendas, ¿Asi te vistes siempre?— me preguntó Alice

—Este... Si—

—Oh no cariño tendremos que cambiar eso—

—Pero ...—

—Shh...—me intereumpió y sacó su celular del bolsillo—¿Rose?, necesito de tu ayuda, ¿saldrás con Emmett o iras a algún otro lugar?... Ok te recojo allí—

—Bien Bella, como tu primer es día aquí, Rose y yo haremos un 'Fashion Emergency' —

—Este... No creo que sea buena idea—

—Yo si, ¡vamos!—

Nos dirigimos en su lujoso carro a un café, Starbucks. Lo estacionó y fue corriendo hacia una hermoza chica Alta de cabello rubio-dorado, con ojos azules y un genial cuerpo en donde se marcan sus curvas.

—Rose , ella es Bella — me presento Alice

—Un gusto—le dije tendiendo mi mano, la rechazó cambiandola por un abrazo.

—El gusto es mío—dijo deshaciendo su abrazo—¿Y bien Alice? , ¿Que pasa?—

—¡Iremos de compras !— brincaron en su lugar las dos.

—Bien, iremos con Paul, también— dijo Rose sonriéndome

Nos subimos, mas bien, me obligaron a subirme al auto y nos dirigimos a un lugar en donde las calles eran pequeñas y apedradas, con puertas de cristal y grandes letras doradas en las entradas.

Nos bajamos del auto y me jalaron hacia una tienda muy grande 'Shasa', en donde me hicieron probarme miles de atuendos.

—Bien, Belli Bell's pruebate , este y este y este y este y este y este ... O y este —dijo Alice tendiendome un bomche de ropa— queremos verlo asi que apúrate.

—¿No es demaciado Alice ?— le dije en lo que me ponía un conjunto color rosa melon con un cirturon en forma de cadena café.

—Para nada Bella, sal ahora —

Salí del probador y Alice y Rosalie deliberaron mi atuendo y como me veía en èl.

—No Rose pe hace ver, mmmm... ¿Floja?—

—Estoy deacuerdo Alice—

—Sí, siguiente!— me grito Alice

Nos pasamos 7 horas de compras en ropa.

—¿No tienen hambre?—preguntó Rose , yo asentí —Vallamos a comer algo—

Fuimos a comer al centro de la ciudad de la tortura, osea al centro de las compras y comimos.

—Hora de ir con Paul—dijo Alice

Me jalaron , otra vez, hacia un local grandisimo en el cual habia mesas y sillas y tijeras, lo que debía de haber en un salon de belleza. Entramos y corrió un hombre delgado y alto hacia nosotras y nos saludo de beso en las dos mejillas a las tres

—Hola queridas, ¿Como han estado?, despampanantes —nos inspeccionó—¿Y quien es ella?

—Hola Paul, ella es Bella, es Estadounidense y viene seis meses a Inglaterra, no puede estr asi seis meses—

—De acuerdo, querida— dijo Paul haciendo una inspección minuciosa de mi —Cabello genial, es hermoso, pero necesita un corte— dijo tomándome del cabello —cutis liso Y rubor adorable— me puse mas roja—perfecto— una depilada no cae mal— Lauren ! Cancela mis últimas 3 citas re prográmalas para mañana—

Paul me tomó de la mano y me sentó en un asiento muy cómodo.

Empezó la tortura...

Una vez que estuve sentada en la silla me recargaron hacia atrás y Alice me puso unos pepinos y una mascarilla en lo que hacían lo demás. Alice no quería que viera mi total cambio de look .

Me lavaron la cara y me empezaron a depilar pero ahora tenia unos 'anteojos relajadores' con los que seguía sin ver.

Paso mucho tiempo y acabaron por fin .

—Bien querida acabamos—

—Woa Paul, eres el mejor— casi grita Alice

—Yo te amo, por eso eres mi estilista preferido—dijo Rose

—Ya me quiero ver— dije

—Oh cierto— Paul me quito los anteojos relajadores y me volteo al espejo

No lo podía creer, me veía hermosa mi cabello caía a mitad de mi espalda , ahora tenía forma, mis cejas no se juntaban en el centro y mi cara estaba mas limpia de paño. Me toqué aun anonadada.

—Gracias— los besé a todos y los abracé con fuerza

—Te vez hermosa Bella— dijo Rosalie, me sonrojé

—Es hora de irnos Paul—dijo Alice — no se te olvide este fin de semana— le guiño un ojo

—Claro que no hermosa, nos vemos ahí— dijo Paul despidiéndose en lo que salíamos del lugar

Me llevaron a casa. Les ofrecí que entraran pero no quisieron.

—Gracias en serio chicas—

—No nos tienes que agradecer— dijo Rose con una bella sonrisa

—Solo resaltamos tu belleza— Alice le restó importancia alzando los hombros.

—¿En serio no pasan? — pregunté

—No Bella lo siento, tenemos que llegar a casa, mañana pasamos por ti aquí mismo a las 2:30—

— ok... Pero no se... La clases—

—no te preocupes acaban a las 2:00 — abrí la boca buscando una respuesta pero no pude — solo lo sé, nos vemos mañana— se alejó en el carro

Entré con decenas de bolsas encima de mi a la casa.

—¿Hola? , ¿tu quien eres?— preguntó Andy , me miró bien—¡¿Bella?! — asentí— WoOw que te ah pasado te vez hermosa— todos salieron de sus recamaras y me abrazaron

—Nada, salí con unas amigas, se los dije— les dije a todos ya reunidos. —voy a mi recamara y regreso—

Metí toda la ropa que compré hoy en mi armario y salí al living.

—Hoy es noche de películas— me dijo Eri con un Bowl de palomitas en la mano

Tomamos todos un sillón, bueno Eri, Andy y Angela lo compartieron con sus novios yo me senté en el individual y la noche cayó en mí.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 " Choques y otras torpezas" Era Miércoles, me levanté cuando mi despertador sonó, me bañé y me vestí, me puse unos entubados de mezclilla y una blusa azul y mis converse negros, salí al desayuno. Ya todos estábamos listos. Manejé hasta la universidad, aparqué en el estacionamiento y bajamos todos, fuimos a recoger los horarios. —Bella y yo compartimos 3 clases— dijo Erick —Y yo tengo 2 con Andy y Angela y una con Eri, la opcional con Angel y con Ben ninguna— dije —hoy salgo a las 2:00 — —Es mejor que vallamos— dijo Angela. —Me acompaña señorita— me dijo Erick dándome su brazo, lo entrelacé —Sería un honor— dije, Erick era uno de mis mejores pocos amigos, el y Angela siempre estaban conmigo por lo cual Angela es mi mejor amiga también. —Pase por favor— me dijo Erick dejándome pasar en el lugar vacío y el sentándose a mi lado. —Buenos días— dijo una señora robusta y guapa — soy la profesora Katherine les impartiré la clase de medicina general — Terminó la clase, Erick salió antes que yo, lo buscaba pero no pude encontrarlo y choqué. —Lo siento— dijo un chico alto de ojos azules y tes blanca . Se cayeron todos mis cuadernos y el chico con el que choque me ayudó a recogerlos —Mike— tendió la mano y la tomé —Bella— dije sacudiéndole la mano —Bella te estaba buscando — dijo Erick —Oh hola, soy Erick— le dijo a Mike. —Michael Newton— —Un gusto — pausó —Bella nos esperan para la siguiente clase — dijo Erick —Oh cierto, nos vemos Mike— le dije jalándonos al patio donde los demás nos esperaban. —Ya traes pegue— me dijo Erick empujando quedito mi hombro. —Si, claro— —Bella, eres hermosa hermanita, deberías saberlo— lo abracé —Hey!— dijo Angela de broma —Lo siento Ang el es irresistiblemente tuyo — nos reímos Las clases pasaron rápido, me fui a casa caminando al salir , quedaba cerca a pie, le dejé las llaves de la van a Erick, ellos salían a las 3:00. Llegué a casa y dejé mis cosas en mi recamara. Tocaron el timbre y abrí, fuera de mi puerta estaba una muy feliz Alice. —¿Nos vamos?— me preguntó —claro, deja voy por mi morral — Fui hasta mi cuarto por un morral negro y dejé una nota Chicos: Salí con una amiga, no se a que hora regreso pero llevo mi celular si necesitan algo Bella Fui con Alice en su Porsche. —¿A donde vamos Alice ?— le pregunté —Ya veras— Alice manejo hacia un pequeño bosque y se metió en el , en medio del bosque se observaba una gran casa blanca con un río a un lado. —¿Oh que es aquí?— Alice me sonrió con malicia. —Vamos dentro— me jalo del asiento del copiloto y bajamos. Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada. —¡ Ya estoy en casa! — Alice gritó , de pronto una ráfaga rubia paso frente a mis ojos y beso a Alice con ganas —Jazzie, tenemos visitas— dijo Alice interrumpiendo su beso. —Hola, Soy Jasper— dijo un muchacho alto , rubio de ojos azules, un 'Rosalie' —tu debes ser Isabella— me dio su mano y la sacudí. —Solo Bella— le sonreí Después bajaban Rose y otra persona a la que no reconocí —Hola Bella— me saludó Rosalie —Hola, soy Emmett — me dijo un chico grande como un oso, alto de cabello y ojos castaños y una enorme sonrisa de niño. —Mucho gusto Emmett— le dije dándole la mano y al igual que Rosa la ignoró y me abrazo pero él me levanto del suelo. —Ellos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme — dijo Alice señalando a sus padres con la mano —Es gusto conocerlos a todos, Alice habla mucho de ustedes— les dije sonriendo —El gusto es nuestro querida— dijo la voz maternal de Esme. —Ya conoces a casi toda mi familia Bella— —Nos gustaría que te quedaras a cenar esta tarde— me pidió Esme —Oh no quiero ser una molestia— todos se rieron por lo bajo —No lo eres , haznos el honor — me dijo Carlisle —Esta bien— me di por vencida Es tarde me quedé en casa de los Cullen a cenar pero en lo mientas Alice me mostró su casa. El living era un gran salón con una televisión de plasma que parecía cine, con sillones acolchonados alrededor y lo rodeaba un teatro en casa que mas bien parecían bocinas de sonido para fiesta, en la sala se atravesaba un hermoso piano de cola, subimos a la planta alta y las escaleras eran transparentes parecía que flotaba. El primer piso constaba solo de la recamara de Esme y Carlisle grande como la sala con un tocador y una gran cama, un ropero del tamaño de la pared y su baño con jacuzzi individual. El segundo piso era de Alice la mitad, su recamara era grande de colores lila y rosa pastel con casi los mismos muebles que el cuarto de Esme pero su ropero parecía ser extendido a un cuarto extra, era inmenso. La otra mitad del piso eran cuartos de huéspedes El tercer y ultimo piso era la mitad para el gemelo de Alice y la otra para huéspedes, pero no la vi por que no estaba. La mayor parte de la casa era de cristal polarizado todo se veía desde dentro pero desde fuera nada, era obscura. —Esta lista la cena!— llamó Esme Bajamos y nos sentamos, me coloqué a un lado de Alice. —Es un gusto de verdad al fin conocerte— dijo Esme y me sonrojé —Gracias— —Alice me dijo que estudias medicina Bella— —Así es, señor— —Dime Carlisle— me sonrió—¿Que especialidad? — —Neurología— —Interesante— La cena fue entre risas y bromas, la mayoría de Emmett. Eran las 7:00 miré el reloj y Alice hizo eco de mis pensamientos —Creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa Bella— dijo Alice tomando sus llaves —Por favor— le sonreí—Fue un verdadero placer conocerlos— dije saliendo —El placer es nuestro—dijo Esme —Te veremos pronto Bella— gritó Emmett —yo las llevaré— dijo Sam abriéndonos las puertas — eh sido mal educada, Sam ella es Bella— dijo presentándonos —Hola Sam— saludé —Hola mucho gusto—me dijo con una sonrisa —Vamos al barrio universitario Sam— dijo Alice —Ok— —Bella— me llamó Alice y la miré— este viernes mi familia se reunirá y estas mas que invitada a venir y pasar todo un fin de semana en casa— —Esta bien — dije emocionada Llegamos a la casa y me despedí. —Gracias por la tarde Alice, tu familia es adorable— —De nada Bella, descansa y avísame si vienes el viernes— —Ok, Adiós Sam — Llegué a casa y me esperaban unos muy enojados 6 padres en la sala. —A donde a estado usted—musitó Erick —Crees a caso que no nos preocupamos— ahora fue Angela —Tu celular murió el día de hoy , ¿Por que no lo cargas?— dijo Andy —Con una nota no nos basta— esa fue Eri —Estábamos preocupados— dijo Ben —Casi llamamos al 911— terminó Angel —¿Terminaron?—pregunté alzando las cejas y no contestaron todos estaban enfurruñados en su lugar—Bien dejé una nota por que no tengo crédito mamá Eri, fui a casa de una amiga papá Erick, no lo cargué por que no me dí cuenta de que murió mamá Andy, gracias por la preocupación mamá Angela y papá Ben y no es necesario papá Angel — protesté—Gracias por su preocupación chicos no me pasará nada y prometo cargar mi celular de ahora en adelante— dije yendo a abrazar a todos. —Bien B , te queremos y no queremos que te pase nada, es hora de dormir— dijo Erick levantándose con Angela detrás de el y los dos me besaron la frente. Me dirigí a mi recamara cansada por el día. Era viernes , ¡Al fin! , ayer le hablé a Alice para confirmar, esto sería genial , hoy iría al centro a comprar una pijama linda para el viernes, ademas que no tenía nada que hacer , tomé mi celular , lo hacia desde el día en que tuve un platica Padres-hija, y salí. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos aquí un nuevo Chap... de ante mano una disculpa por los Caps. pasados soy nueva en esto y se que no es una excusa pero lo siento... ya los subí bien espero se pasen por ellos para leerlos cómodamente ...**

* * *

Cap.4 "Conociéndonos"  
Edward POV

Era viernes, hoy al fin regresaba a casa a ver a mi familia, seguramente Alice estaría enojada por que me fui sin avisarle, decidí pasarle a comprar unos chocolates al centro, mala idea.

Caminé y caminé tratando de esquivar cámaras y paparazzis con mi 'súper traje'. Choqué con un pequeño cuerpo y sin darme cuenta inmediatamente la abracé y le tapé la boca , no... quería que me reconocieran.

—¿Te podrías fijar por donde caminas la próxima vez ?—

—Ja! Ahora yo soy la que chocó, tal vez deberías adquirir anteojos— dijo con sarcasmo

—Sí seguro.. Torpe— esta bien eso fue descortés pero me salió

—Ja, ja! ¿Y tu quien eres ?— pregunto ya molesta esa belleza de ojos Chocolates.

—El hombre que esperabas para alegrar tu vida— dije de forma engreída.

—Sí claro , bueno fue un disgusto— dijo alejándose.

Después de lo que ocurrió con Tanya no tenía ganas de mas gente falsa y estas casualidades no eran muy confiables.

Me dirigí a casa con los chocolates en mano para la duendecilla, había tráfico Asi que tarde en llegar a casa.

Toda la casa estaba adornada con muchos 'bienvenido'. Sonreí.

—Alice— suspire

—¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?— dijo mi espejo en mujer —oh eres tu, que bien que llegaras, adiós—

—Allie , lo siento enana me llamaron y no puedo decir que no, no tuve tiempo de avisarte¿Me perdonas?— le di la caja de chocolates y dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro

—Te extrañado Edward, ¡Bienvenido!— gritó Alice —Ahora pasa hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas—

Me jaló hacia el jardin donde se encontraban la familia y pocos amigos

No me percaté de la persona de la que me hablaba Alice hasta que ella volteo.

—Ella es Bella Swan—

—¿Tu?— dijimos al unísono

—¿Se conocen?— pregunto Alice

—Bueno sí, hoy en la mañana tropezó conmigo. ¿Pero quien es?— pregunto Isabella

—Oh Belli él es Edward—

—¿Que? ,¿ de verdad?¿Es tu hermano? —Alice asintió y Bella me dió su mano, sacudí su mano con un poco de indiferencia.

La tarde paso sin noticias buenas, solo una tarde de bienvenida normal , ignoré a Bella , aunque era difícil.

—¿Que pescaste en Francia, Edward?— me pregunto mi padre

—Pronto se enterarán, aunque creo que no será en Francia—

—mmmh... ¿Bella que planeas para mañana?—Bella tragó su bocado y se aclaró la garganta

—Prácticamente Alice me ah obligado a quedarme por tres días Carlisle— ¿Carlisle? ¿Desde cuando se conocen? ¡¿3 días?!, todos se rieron menos yo.

—Y... ¿Desde cuando se conocen?— dije señalando a Bella y después a todos

—Hace ... No mucho — respondió Alice.

—Iré por mas salsa , disculpen— Bella se fue a la cocina

—Eso ah sido de mala educación Anthony— me regañó Esme — Ella es un chica dulce, ahora quiero que muevas tus nalgas y pidas una disculpa— me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina.

Allí estaba ella, recargada en la barra de la cocina, respirando hondo y ... O woOw se veía tan bien , el azul era su color y mi favorito .

No se dio cuenta de que entre en la cocina y la admire un poco mas, después me aclaré la garganta para que supiera de mi presencia, saltó por el susto y me miró con enojo.

—Permiso— salió de la cocina y yo no le pude decir nada.

Regresé al comedor.

Bella POV

Era ya de noche, Alice me arrastró hacia su cuarto, y le enseñe mi pijama, dijo que era perfecto y que me lo pusiera.

—¡Hoy es noche de películas!— dio brinquitos en su lugar.

Salí del baño con el Pijama puesto: era azul de manga larga y un pans cómodo con dibujos de notas musicales en todo el pans.

Alice y yo bajamos al living donde toda la familia estaba ya lista para empezar con la maratón, todos en pijamas.

—Muy bien se sorteara igual que las veces pasadas— musitó Alice — Bella tienes el honor de sacar la primer película.

—Ok— metí mi mano en la bolsa que tenía muchas fichas y leí en voz alta —'Un amor para recordar' —

—¡Bien! — Alice la tomó del estante y la puso.

—Iré por golosinas— dijo Esme

—Te ayudo— me ofrecí y solo me sonrió

Entramos en la cocina y preparamos muchas palomitas y sacamos del refri muchos refrescos, no podíamos con ellos , se me cayó uno.

—Maldición— dije cuando se me cayó—lo siento Esme iré por un trapo.

Mi intento de limpiar fue interrumpido por el hermoso engreído y prepotente de Edward

—No te preocupes Bella, aquí hay uno —Dijo Esme

Lo sequé. Y retome mi lucha con los refrescos

—Te ayudo— me dijo esa aterciopelada voz con acento Inglés

—Estoy bien, gracias—

Lleve con victoria los refrescos al living y tomé uno .

Todos estaban acomodados en los sillones con sus respectivas parejas , por lo cual mi opción a fuerzas era Edward.

La película empezó, hablaba sobre un amor de casualidad, aha, en el cual la chica es una nerd, como yo , y el chico es popular y engreído, como Edward, el chico le pide ayuda a la chica para mejorar su notas y se enamoran pero ella tiene leucemia y antes de morir cumple todos los deseos que ella quería con el chico a su lado .

Terminó la primer película y yo ya estaba cansada, esta semana me había levantado temprano y apenas me acostumbraba al horario y sus cambios.

Empezó la segunda película elegida por Emmett 'Juego De asesinos'

Nunca la había visto y este no era el momento, no pude más mis párpados pesaban , me dejé llevar.

Cap.5 "Fin de semana no tan familiar"

Desperté en el living con unos muchos Cullen regados en él, menos Carlisle y Esme, se veían tan tiernos que decidí hacer una foto.

Me levanté para poder hacer el desayuno, huevos, tocino, hot cakes y café no estaría mal . Comencé con mi labor de cocinera. Preparé la masa de Hot cakes con un poco de música en la cocina ...

I've exposed your lies baby  
The underneath's not big surprise  
Now is time for chaging  
And cleasing everything  
To forget your love

¡My plug in baby!  
Crucifies my enemies  
When I'm tired of given.

My plug in baby  
In unbroken virgin realities  
Is tired of living

Sacudí mi cabeza y use cucharones como micrófono tanta veces que no me acordaba de en donde estaba, hasta que unos silbidos y aplausos me esperaban en la entrada de la cocina .

—WoOw Bella,¡Que sentimiento! Y ¡Que canción! — dijo Emmett con un asentimiento de Jasper.

—No sabia de tus mini-shows— dijo Edward de manera grosera

—Quiero Aprender— chilló Alice

Yo llegué a un tono rojo irremediable.

—Yo solo cocinaba —

—Si, claro con un cucha-micrófono— se burló Edward

—Lo siento Esme— le dije aun roja e ignorando al sexy Ingles

—¿Por que Bella ? , todo esta en perfectas condiciones y empezaste el desayuno, gracias— le sonreí a la siempre maternal Esme .

Nos sentamos a desayunar.

—¿Planes para hoy?— pregunto Carlisle

—¡Que bien que lo preguntas papi! También lo quiero saber—Todos la miramos sorprendidos, a pesar de lo poco que conocía a Alice, sabia mucho de ella, como que ella siempre organizaba todo.

—Emm Alice... Tu .. Deberías—

—Lo se, quería ver su reacción—alzó los hombros restándole importancia— bien acabando de desayunar iremos a ver a los abuelos, después iremos a hacer algo mas familiar ¿Que prefieren golf o karaoke?—se escucharon muchas voces a la ves llevándose la contraria entre'Karaoke y Golf'

—Rifa — deliberó Esme— Karaoke será—dijo sacando el papel ganador.

—ok todo por este día, mañana es 'tarde de partido' y noche de 'juegos de mesa y video juegos' —terminó Alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia—Ahora todos a cambiarse.— ordenó

Todos nos dirigimos a bañarnos y a cambiarnos, bueno yo no Alice y Rose me vistieron.

Una vez estaba lista, Unos jeans negros, una blusa con la bandera de Inglaterra y unos converse igual fueron colocados en mi cuerpo dándole un toque 'rockero' a mi Look con una chamarra de cuero negra, bajé al living de la gran casa, todos aún Seguían cambiándose... O eso creía..

—¿Que es lo que quieres?— preguntó aquella terrible voz.

—¿De que?— cuestioné dudosa.

—Mi familia, ¿Quieres dinero?, ¿Cuánto?— me reí, una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Crees que estoy aquí por tu dinero?, eres estúpido— me sonrió de la misma manera que yo lo hice hace un momento—No se quien eres,ni que piensas que quiero con tu familia, Alice es mi amiga y no estoy aquí por tu asqueroso dinero si es lo que piensas

—¿Mi fama?— reí a carcajada abierta lo cual lo desconcertó unos minutos.

—¿Fama?, Dios, ¿Quien te crees? ¿Bruce Willis?, no Edward la verdad tus supuestos son estúpidos, tus teorías de cómics y yo ya  
Me aburrí de tus tonterías así que permiso...— caminé hacia un gran ventanal, para ser más específicos el de la entrada admirando el hermoso paisaje que formaba en el exterior.

Salimos de la mansión Cullen.

Llegamos a una antigua casa, estilo Inglés obviamente, la cual estaba dentro de una cerrada, entremos en la casa, conocí a los abuelos Cullen.

Dos personas grandes de edad yacían en los sillones del living, al entrar una señora nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

—Abuelita!—gritó Alice casi brincándole encima.

—Oh mi Alice, mi niña, ¿Como estas?— se abrazaron como si nunca mas se volvieran a ver.

Todos saludaron a la abuelita Cullen.

—¿Que tenemos aquí?— me miró— es muy hermosa— le devolví la sonrisa— ¿Como te llamas mi niña?—

—Isabella— le respondí

—Isabella— repitió—el nombre te va bien Bella— me sonrojé —Has hecho una buena elección Edward— todos me miraron, más Edward.

—¿Elección abue?— preguntó

—Tu novia es muy hermosa—

—Ah no ... Ella no es mi novia— la abuela Cullen lo miró mal y le restó importancia a lo que dijo.

—Papá— dijo Carlisle

—Hijo mío, ¿Donde has estado?—

—En casa papá—

—Que felicidad verlos aquí a todos— dijo la dulce señora.

La mañana pasó normal después de eso, los abuelos Cullen nos contaron historias de como se conocieron, bueno me las contaron a mí, por que los demás ya las conocían. Horneamos con ellos galletitas y paStelillos.

Después nos retiramos de ahí para la tarde de karaoke. Prometí regresar a verlos.

Estábamos en un muy exclusivo bar familiar, acompañados de Sam, no sabia por que necesitaban un guardaespaldas, luego preguntaría.

—Es la hora de cantar— Alice dijo dando brincos de desesperación en su lugar— ¿como cantaremos?¿Individual? ¿Parejas? ¿Como las parejas? ¿Habrá cambios?—

—Respira Alice, ¿Que tal si cantamos cambiando parejas aleatorio? — musitó Rose

—Bien¿Como las parejas?—preguntó Alice.

Como era ya clásico en la familia , lo haríamos al Estilo Cullen. Rifado.

—Quedamos así: —dijo Alice— primero Rose y Emmett, Mamá y papá, Edward y Bella, Jazzie y yo , segundo, Edward y Rose, Jasper y Bella, mamá y Emmett y papá y yo, — asentimos.

Me tocó cantar con Edward woOw, gracias vida, no puede ser mejor, dije con sarcasmo, a mis adentros, pues el chico se sentía la ultima coca del desierto*  
{*Expresión usada para saber que eres extremadamente único}

Todos nos acomodamos de frente a la pequeña tarima con dos micrófonos y luces reflejando en ellas.

los primero en pasar fueron Rose y Emmett cantando 'The Lazy Song' de Bruno Mars.

Rose se plantó en el escenario delante de Emmett, le guiñó un ojo y la pista comenzó.

Today i don't feel like doing anything.

Emmett silbó en la parte de la canción todos reímos.

I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like pick up my phone, so leave a message at the sound.

I yes i say it i say it i say it cuz i can.

Emmett silbó otra vez

Today i don't feel like doing anything, i just try to my birthday sue, yeah yeah yeah yeah.

Ahora Emmett bailó

Nothing it all

Terminaron su canción y nosotros no pudimos parar con las risas, y llantos por las mismas.

Era el turno de Alice y Jasper con 'I Belong to you' de Muse

When this pillars get pull down,  
Will be you has crowd,  
All or everything to you...

Alice se movía con una gracia enorme y bailaba mientas miraba a Jasper.

I can't find the words to say then overdue  
I travel a half the world to say i belong to you.

Jasper cantó la estrofa con desafino intencionado para hacer reír a Alice pero nos reímos todos.

I can't find the words to say that I'm confused  
I can' find the words to say you are my muse.

Terminaron la canción con unas sonrisas radiantes.

Era turno de Carlisle y Esme: Ellos cantarían ' The Only Exception ' de Paramore

When i was younger i saw, my daddy cry incrusted the wind

He broke is own heart i i wish try to resemble.

And that was the day that i promised i never sing of love if've does not exists

But darling you are the only exception,you are the only exception,you are the only exception,you are the only exception maybe i know somewhere deep in my soul the love never last.

Carlisle y Esme cantaron tan profundo que no despegamos la vista de sus sonrisas y sus ojos.

Acabó su canción con un casto beso de Carlisle a Esme y aplaudimos.

Era nuestro turno.

—¿Que quieres cantar? — le pregunté a Edward alzó los hombros sin darle importancia, le iba tomar el pelo—¿Que tal... 'gasolina' de Daddy Yankee?— me miro con los ojos como platos.

—¿Estas loca?— alcé los hombros y fui a la tarima

—Nosotros cantaremos 'Invincible' de Muse— vi como Edward se relajaba con la nueva elección

Follow trough  
Make our dreams came true  
Don't give up the fight  
You will be all' right  
Cuz theres no one like you in the universe.

Empecé yo a cantar mirando a la familia que tenía frente a mi.

Don't afraid what you mind conceals  
You should make a stand, stand up for what you believe,  
And tonight we can truly say together we're invincible.

Cantó ahora Edward mirándome, no lo pude resistir y mire sus ojos, me perdí en ellos.

Do it on your own  
Makes no difference to me  
What you leave behind  
What you chose to be  
And whatever they say your soul is unbreakable

Esta vez la estrofa era mía y cantaba como si estuviera en un concierto

And during the struggle  
They will pull us down,  
But please , please let's use this chance to turn things around  
And tonight we can truly say together we're Invincible  
together we're Invincible.

Esta estrofa la compartimos Edward y yo mirándonos uno al otro sin ver nada mas

And during the struggle  
They will pull us down,  
But please , please let's use this chance to turn things around  
And tonight we can truly say together we're Invincible  
together we're Invincible

Terminamos, sonreí a mi interno yo y recibimos silbidos y aplausos de los Cullen y de las otra familias presentes en el bar, me sonrojé.

Empezaban a penas las otras canciones, Rose y Edward cantaron 'Talking To The Moon' de Bruno Mars Esme y Emmett 'My first kiss' de Ke$ha , Alice y Carlisle cantaron 'Hombre lobo en parís' y Jasper y yo cantamos 'It will rain' de Bruno Mars, acabamos de cantar y de las risas, ya estábamos cansados.

Nos dirigíamos a casa de los Cullen y alrededor de ella un mar de gente, con cámaras, los flashes destellaban a lo lejos.

—No puede ser!— gritó Edward frustrado.

—Sam ¿Puedes llevarnos a dar una vuelta?— dijo Alice

—Es buen momento para preguntar...¿Por que Sam siempre anda cuidándote? Y ¿Por que hay flashes fuera de tu casa?—

Edward se aclaró la garganta y miró a Alice , tuvieron una pelea con las miradas, decidí mejor no saberlo hasta ellos me lo quieran contar.

—Alice, esta bien, será luego— la tranquilicé

—Lo siento Bella, pronto te enterarás, aunque no se como aun no lo sabes— dijo Alice.

Estuvimos dando vueltas durante casi 2 horas.

—Vamos a casa Sam— pidió Edward

Aun seguía infestado de gente.  
Y Edward bajó del auto con Alice, yo me quedé no me gustan las cámaras.

Fuera se escuchaban muchos "Edward", "Alice".

Edward habló.

—Buenas noches a todos— saludó — primero, gracias por venir hasta aquí a hacer una entrevista, pero no es necesario, no soy el único que vive aquí, mi familia necesita un poco de paz ...

Después no escuché nada por que Sam arrancó hacia el patio trasero.

—Señorita Isabella— me llamó Sam

—Solo Bella—le dije

—Bueno, Bella, necesito que me acompañe adentro, y necesito pedirle un favor—

—Dime—

—Corra, no queremos ser parte de las portadas mañana—  
Lo obedecí, corrí hacia dentro sin que nadie nos viera.

—Hey Bella, ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Jasper

—sí—

Nos sentamos en el living a ver la tele, bueno yo a leer y dos horas después entraron Alice y Edward a la casa.

—¿Que pasó?—preguntó Carlisle.

—Yo... Yo los dejo— interrumpí,saliendo del lugar era platica familiar no tenia por que escucharla.

—No!— grito Alice

—Alice— la llamó Edward

—No , ella lo tiene que saber— lo miró

—Alice mejor me voy— le dije, eran tan unidos, no quería que pelearan y menos por mí.

—No, espera— me dijo un poco alterada— Edward ella ahora es mi amiga. Bella hay algo que tenemos que decirte—asentí. Alice prendió la T.V y yo la vi, era un programa de 'chismes'

"La súper estrella de cine Edward Cullen fue vista hoy en el exclusivo karoke England con su familia, después de recuperarse de su depresión por su ruptura con la modelo Tanya Denali el ya pasado mes de junio" su familia y entre ellos los ya famosos y conocidos Alice Cullen, la mas famosa diseñadora de las estrellas, Jasper Hale y Emmett Cullen, compositores exitosos la hermosa Rosalie Hale, le han apoyado y según sabemos todos tienen nuevos proyectos"

No pude decir nada, por una parte la entendía por no decirme nada solo me conoce de algunas semanas, lo que me dejo sin habla es que era famosa, que toda su familia lo era, yo ... Solo soy yo.

–WoOw—solté al fin—tu ... Tu eres .. Famosa... Todos lo son— dije aun procesando la información- eso es genial—

Llegaron todos a mi lado a abrazarme.

—WoOw, yo no .. Lo sabia, necesito ver mas tele— dije y todos se rieron.

—O puedes dejar de actuar— dijo Edward

—¿¡Que?!—

—Lo que escuchaste— dijo de muy mal humor— No puede ser tanta casualidad—

—Pues lo es, yo no conocía a Alice hasta el aeropuerto, tampoco a Rose hasta que Alice nos presentó, menos a ti, es algo que hubieran omitido—

—Mejor!, así me evito tratar con gente como tu— casi gritó y yo me molesté

—¿Como yo?—

—Oportunista— ahora si me enojé pero no pude decir nada.

—Edward!— gritó Carlisle—¿Que estas diciendo?— todos lo miraron muy enojados.

—Es mejor que me valla— dije

—No Bella, por favor— suplicó Alice

—Si Allie, es mejor así, te hablo el lunes— tomé mi morral y mi chamarra y salí.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, quería salir de ahí pero a pie sería imposible para mi con mi sentido de la ubicación,me encontré con Sam en la salida.

—Señorita?... Digo ¿Bella?—lo miré—¿Estas bien?—asentí—¿Quieres que te lleve?— asentí de nuevo.

Nos dirigimos al auto negro de los Cullen. Yo iba en mis cavilaciones, no podía creer que un Cullen justamente fuera tan grosero e irrespetuoso, todos han sido tan amables y cariñosos conmigo, que no sabía la razón del por que Edward se comportaba así conmigo, no sabía sus razones y tal vez serian buenas razones, pero mientras me sentía humillada.

—¿Bella? —llamó Sam y lo miré—¿Puedo preguntar que te sucede?—

—Amm... Edward... Me ... Bueno ... Él—

—oh es por Edward— me interrumpió, negó con la cabeza—puede que sea mi amigo pero, aveces puede ser estúpido—

—...— no dije nada

—Él no es así, no es por defenderlo pero ... Todo comenzó hace un mes cuando Tanya... Bueno ella—

—Déjalo Sam es mejor así, ahora me voy, gracias por traerme—bajé del auto y entré en la casa.

Todos dormían en la sala con la T.V prendida.

Angela se despertó cuando me sintió entrar

—¿Que pasó Bella? ¿Te ocurrió algo?— susurró adormilada.

—Nada, Ang, decidí regresar hoy, me voy a mi recamara— terminé y me fui a la recamara.

Edward POV

—Yo... Yo los dejo— interrumpió Bella, ya saliendo del lugar

—No!— grito Alice

—Alice— Le advertí

—No , ella lo tiene que saber— me miró

—Alice mejor me voy— dijo Bella

—No, espera— le dijo ya enojada — Edward ella ahora es mi amiga. Bella hay algo que tenemos que decirte— asintió y yo me enfurruñe mas, no era tiempo, a penas conocíamos a Bella .Alice prendió la T.V era un programa de 'chismes'

"La súper estrella de cine Edward Cullen fue vista hoy en el exclusivo karoke England con su familia, después de recuperarse de su depresión por su ruptura con la modelo Tanya Denali el ya pasado mes de junio" su familia y entre ellos los ya famosos y conocidos Alice Cullen, la mas famosa diseñadora de las estrellas, Jasper Hale y Emmett Cullen, compositores exitosos la hermosa Rosalie Hale, le han apoyado y según sabemos todos tienen nuevos proyectos"

Genial!.. Mi depresión ahora es pública, Tanya me había engañado con no se quien...

Me dolió mas de lo que debió, ella no tenía por que ser importante, después de todo, aveces tenía ganas de llorar, o solo gritar, todo ahora me malhumoraba.

–WoOw—soltó al fin—tu ... Tu eres .. Famosa... Todos lo son— dijo aun pensando - eso es genial—

Llegaron todos a su lado a abrazarla.

—WoOw, yo no .. Lo sabia, necesito ver mas tele— dijo y todos se rieron, menos yo, la verdad me estaba frustrando.

—O puedes dejar de actuar— dije como una opción y explotando ante algún reacción estúpida

—¿¡Que?!— me gritó

—Lo que escuchaste— dije de muy mal humor— No puede ser tanta casualidad—

—Pues lo es, yo no conocía a Alice hasta el aeropuerto, tampoco a Rose hasta que Alice nos presentó, menos a ti, es algo que hubieran omitido—dijo sarcástica

—Mejor!, así me evito tratar con gente como tu— casi grité y la moleste

—¿Como yo?— preguntó

—Oportunista— pude ver un gran enojo pero se pasmó.

—Edward!— gritó Carlisle—¿Que estas diciendo?— todos me miraron muy enojados.

—Es mejor que me valla— dijo

—No Bella, por favor— suplicó Alice

—Si Allie, es mejor así, te hablo el lunes— tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar.

De nuevo Alice apareció frente a mi muy enojada, eso era raro en ella, pero ella y yo estábamos así desde hace un mes, ella me dijo que nunca le gustó Tanya, nunca le hice caso, y ahora con mi mal humor no soporta estar cerca de mí.

—Edward!— me gritó Alice, me sorprendí—¡deja de ser tan estúpido, piensa en lo que acabas de hacer ella no te hizo nada, ella no es Tanya, ninguno lo somos!— Jasper la abrazó y se fueron hacia el cuarto de Alice.

—Yo...—

—Arréglalo hijo—me dijo Carlisle.

Aun seguía en shock yo, no sabia que hacer, creo que esta vez me pasé, juzgué mal a alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

* * *

bueno ya pedí disculpas arriba pero quiero agradecer sus RR me encanta leerlos aunque sean poquitos...

Tellus: jeje si ya conoció a su próxima familia adoptiva, y bueno ya veras que pasa con Edwardcín.

Isa28: jaja si fue una de las frases de mi cosecha. Espero hayas disfrutado :D gracias x leer.

.cullen: Muchísimas gracias por la observación era algo que ya tenia pensado pero aun asi tienes razón y de corazón te agradezco el rr y bueno no lo tome con mala intención al contrario me encantan las criticas constructivas y espero sigas leyéndome y corrigiendome si es necesario :D ojala hayas disfrutado este Chap va dedicado a ti por tu rr ...

Guest: aquí esta. Disfrútalo

Gracias a las que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas y saludos y besos a las lectoras timidas

Los amo mucho !

gracias gracias por leer

bueno entre otras cosas ya tengo un nuevo proyecto fic espero pronto subirlo solo quiero avanzar con esta historia y obtener mas rr y esas cosa ...

y acabando con mi auto promoción , me encantaría como ultima molestia, leer alguno de sus fic me encanta leer y me encantaría conocer mas historias dejen sus títulos en un rr y leeré sus fic de preferencia Twilight :D ... es todo ... las quiero retecontrasuperbailarinmucho ! lml

RebeBellDom


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap.5 " Te declaro la guerra"**_

_Edward POV _

Era domingo.. Creo que nuestros planes estaban cancelados, por mi melodrama de ayer.

—Bueno, Bella soy Alice, cuando puedas por favor háblame tenemos que hablar.— Alice le dejó un mensaje a Bella.

Toda la mañana fue muy callada, Alice no me hablaba, y ella estaba triste y cuando Alice está triste... Todos lo somos en esta casa.

Hoy por la tarde hablaría con Bella si era lo que Alice quería, ademas que tengo que remediar todo.

Me subí en mi Volvo plateado y fui directo al barrio universitario, robé la dirección del cuarto de Alice.

Bajé del auto y toqué el timbre de la casa.

Me abrió una aburrida y hermosa Bella.

—Voy! Angela—me vio y me iba a cerrar la puerta

—Por favor necesitamos hablar— le dije

—No, vete—

—Bella por favor, me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice—

—Es tarde, ya lo hiciste, ahora si me disculpas...— esta vez cerró la puerta

—Esta bien, es tu elección yo quise llevar las cosas bien pero tu no lo quieres así que suerte con lo que viene— grité y abrió ahora la puerta

—¿A sí? , ¿Que viene?, ¿Tu me amenazas? Ja! No me hagas reír—

—tómalo como quieras Isabella— le dije

—Bien, entonces la guerra— cerro de un portazo.

Regresé a mi casa un poco, ¿confundido?, no quería pelear con Bella, pero al mismo tiempo lo quería, ella es mas fuerte de lo que parece.

_Bella POV_

Eran las 12:00, ya había desayunado y hecho mis tareas, me quedaba toda la tarde despejada, la verdad que pensándolo bien desde ahora, iba a ser aburrida.

Encendí mi teléfono y tenia mensajes de voz de Alice enseguida le marque.

—¿Alice?—

—Oh Belli por fin!, siento lo de anoche yo no se por que ocurrió te lo aseguro Edward no es así — dijo rápida y atropelladamente

—Alice— la interrumpí calmándola—shh, tranquila , lo de anoche no fue nada solo un malentendido, yo lo siento por haberlos dejado y bueno eso es todo no hay de que preocuparse—

—Oh Bella de verdad lo siento—se disculpo otra vez Alice.

—No te preocupes, ¿Que harán hoy?—

—No lo se, cancelamos todo ayer y Edward no está en casa, creo que nada... Bella te dejo, luego te hablo—colgó

Salí a la sala y estaban todos arreglados para salir.

—¿Que hay B?—

—Nada—levanté una ceja— ¿Salen?— todos asintieron.

—¿Vienes?— preguntó Angel, negué con la cabeza.

—No, vallan y diviértanse—me aventé en el sillón y sentí algo duro, una película —¿Que es esto?—

—Una película— respondió Eri— de Edward Cullen— me sonrío— es realmente guapo, ayer vimos todas sus películas, yo apenas las conozco él es inglés—

—Oh, ¿Todas sus películas— con que eran muchas, ellas asintieron—ok, vallan y diviértanse.— todos me besaron en la frente y salieron.

Toc Toc... Se escuchó la puerta, debes ser Angela siempre se le olvida algo.

—Voy! Angela— grité

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ese estupido de hermosos ojos Verdes, cerré la puerta pero lo impidió con su pie.

—Por favor necesitamos hablar— me dijo

—No, vete—

—Bella por favor, me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice— haha si claro

—Es tarde, ya lo hiciste, ahora si me disculpas...— esta vez cerré la puerta pero gritó:

—Esta bien, es tu elección yo quise llevar las cosas bien pero tu no lo quieres así que suerte con lo que viene!— abrí bien la puerta, ¿Quien se creía para amenzarme?

—¿A sí? , ¿Que viene?, ¿Tu me amenazas? Ja! No me hagas reír— estaba empezando a enojarme

—tómalo como quieras Isabella— me dijo

—Bien, entonces la guerra— cerré de un portazo, ¿Quien se creía?, yo no me voy a andar dejando de cualquier actorsito que se cruce en mi camino.

Tomé mi celular.

—¿Alice, siguen sin planes?—

—Sí, ¿por que?—

—¿Crees que podamos seguir con los planes que teníamos ayer?—

—Ee... Este... Si— dudó

—Bien voy para allá— le dije y colgué

Agarré mis cosas y salí, después regresé.

Que tonta soy, no tengo como irme!, marque otra vez

—¿Alice?—

—No tienes como venirte ¿cierto?— se rió

—aha— dije

—Ya esta Sam en camino—

Llegó Sam un rato después y nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen.

—Hola— saludé

—Hola Bella— gritó Alice y me abrazó

—¿Estas bien Bella?— preguntó Jasper cuidadoso

—Si Jazz, ¿Por que no debería de estarlo?—

—Bella, Cariño!— gritó Esme con Carlisle a su espalda y me abrasaron.

—Siento haberme ido ayer, no se que me pasó— mire a Edward que estaba en la sala pero no hablaba— pero aun tenemos planes ¿No?— dije

—¡Si!—chilló Alice

—Vamos, entonces primero vamos a hacer que?—

—Hoy es el partido Enanas— dijo Emmett

—No me digas Enana!, mastodonte— le dijo Alice a Emmett.

Todos reímos.

Era uno de los mas importantes partidos para los Cullen, no se que equipo era mejor así que Alice me prestó una playera de el equipo al que ella le iba, me la puse era de color rojo con el escudo.

Según la tradición Cullen-Hale se hacia una parrillada en el jardín trasero.

Empezó el partido y todos pusimos atención iba ganando el equipo contrario 1-0 y Alice estaba eufórica, era tiempo para . Por que Edward empezó a decir cosas acerca de su equipo y a decir que era el mejor y a mi me molestó.

Lo miré envenenado y el sonrió de satisfacción ante mi expresión.

—Ja! , ya no pueden hacer nada, al igual que sus seguidores, tu equipo es un perdedor. — le dijo a Alice, era mi momento

—Bien hagamos una apuesta Cullen— le dije.

—Bien—

—Si mi equipo gana tu harás lo que Alice te diga, TODO, hasta ir de compras—

—Bien pero si mi equipo gana, tu harás todo lo que yo diga —

Todos nos miraron, y cerramos la apuesta con un apretón de manos, que al entrar en contacto uno con otro, por lo menos de mi parte envió un corriente eléctrica hasta mi espina dorsal.

Seguimos viendo el partido ahora iban 1-1

—¿Que acaba de ocurrir?— me susurró Alice.

—Tu hermano fue en la mañana a mi casa y nos declaramos la guerra, no iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo— le susurré

—Tengo una idea me dijo al oído— asentí a todo lo que me decía.

Eran los últimos minutos del partido y Alice sin ser notada se escabulló dentro de la casa a apagar el reflector que , valga la redundancia, reflejaba el partido en la parte trasera del jardín.

Todos me buscaron con la mirada mas Edward, le sonreí, y el me sonrío sarcásticamente, todos los hombres reclamaban por el partido y las mujeres reíamos de sus actos, no se a que hora apareció y se unió a nuestras risas.

—¡¿Que hiciste?!— me gritó Edward , Todos lo miraron cuidadosos y yo sonreí

—Haha, ¿Yo?— me señalé inocente y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados— Nada Cullen estuve siempre a tu lado.

Me miró otra vez y le sonreí otra vez, se enfurruñó y me reí.

—Te lo dije Cullen, conmigo no te metas—

Alice oprimió el botón y se reflejó otra vez la luz y estaban ya festejando, el equipo de Alice ganó, gritamos y brincamos , gané la apuesta y Edward me miró le sonreí, de vuelta.

—ok ganaron, es justo—dijo vencido y se metió a la casa.

—Creo que me voy... Es noche— dije

—Edward!—gritó Alice y se regresó enojado—¿Por que no llevas a Bella a casa?—rodó los ojos y sacó la llaves.

Me despedí de todos, les besé a Esme y Carlisle en la mejilla.

Nos subimos al flamante Volvo plata de Edward y me miró.. ¿Curioso?.. No lo se yo solo me reí por la tarde que pasamos.

—¿Que.. Que piensas?—

—¿Ahora te quieres meter en mi mente?—me reí— pensaba en que es lindo ganar... Y que ... Suerte con Alice, será mala , te dije que no te metieras conmigo— lo miré de reojo. Llegamos a la puerta de la casa—ok nos vemos luego.


	6. Cap6 la playa

_**Cap.6 " La playa"**_

Era Lunes, genial.Nótese el sarcasmo, las clases fueron normales, hasta ahorita, todo era fácil pues era mi vocación . Como todos los días los chicos y yo nos encontrábamos en la cafetería. Ben y yo compartíamos mucha clases por que los dos íbamos a la misma semana no había dejado de pensar en Edward, digo, ósea, la guerra que nos declaramos, ¿O era algo más?, no Bella a ti no te gustan los actores engreídos, me regañe mentalmente.

—¿Jugamos a caras y gestos?—preguntó Erick, le di un golpe de juego en el hombro.

Era viernes y Alice por querer, iba a pasar por mi, a la duendecillo no se le podía negar nada, me dijo que me quedaría a dormir en su casa, preparé mi mini maleta con mi pijama una muda y mis cosas de aseo personal para irme a casa de Alice.

Sonó mi teléfono.

—¿Alice?— contesté pensando que era ella

—No, Edward, ya estoy fuera de tu casa— me avisó y colgó.

Salí hacia la sala para dirigirme abajo al carro de Edward, pero mis 6 padres me detuvieron.

—¿A donde? —preguntó Ben los miré la escena era cómica, como de telenovela todos mirándome desde sus asientos sobándose la barbilla como si estuvieran pensando.

—Voy a casa de una amiga— les dije alzando una ceja— Llevo el celular, y regreso el Lunes.

— Mmmh ... — dijo Erick

—Me voy papás, los amo— los besé en la frente a todos saliendo al Volvo de Edward.

Me subí al asiento del copiloto sin saludar, con él no tenía que usar mi cortesía.

—Hola Bella, eh estado bien gracias— me dijo

—De nada— le sonreí sarcástica

—¿Seguimos con la guerra en pie?— asentí

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen donde tenían muchos juegos de mesa, todos estaban en pijamas menos Edward y yo.

—Hola Bell, ve a ponerte la pijama —me dijo Alice

Obedecí a mi amiga y me puse la pijama de planetas y estrellas con un marciano asomándose en la parte inferior derecha de la blusa de manga larga.

Bajé a la sala, el juego del día de hoy era "caras y gestos" Por equipos. Las chicas vs chicos.

Era primero nuestro turno, empezó Esme moviendo las manos, riéndose y parloteando en el aire para tratar de explicar lo que nos tocaba. Nos veíamos graciosos haciendo esas cosas en pijamas. Ganamos la primer ronda, era 'perfume'.

Pasada las 12:00 de la noche estábamos cansados con el juego, nos reímos demasiado y le gasté bromas a Edward, al principio todos se preocuparon pero después hasta me ayudaban a tomarle el pelo.

Ganamos las mujeres. Y de castigo era la cena.

Nos sentamos todos en el comedor principal, como era costumbre en la familia, entre risas comimos.

—¿Edward, podemos ir la semana que viene al taller?— le dijo Alice , el asintió— Es que necesito un modelo para mi nueva creación— todos nos reímos.

—¿Por que no le dices a Esme o a Rose o a La torpe?—

—Ok, irán pero tu serás el modelo— nos reímos con mas fuerza.

—La torpe asiste— dije levantando la mano.

Acabando la cena nos fuimos a dormir.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegué a este hermoso país. Eran exámenes finales y yo no tenía que presentarlos por mi buen promedio. Angela y Erick tampoco tenían que hacerlos, pero Eri, Ben , Andy y Angel sí. Le conté a Alice mi tiempo de libertad y ella me raptó por 15 días que duraban los exámenes. Ya tenía todo un horario para estas vacaciones.

—Será genial, Bella verás— me dijo en su cocina.

—Si Allie.¿Puedes decirme que haremos hoy ahora si?—

—Bien... Iremos de compras— abrí mis ojos como platos y escuché risitas a mis espaldas.

—¡¿Que?!, ¡No!—

—Sip, no puedes negarte. — cierto era difícil negarse a Alice.

Me jaló, literalmente, al centro comercial.

Me obligó a ponerme unos bikinis color melón y otros turquesa y unos trajes de baño color azul rey, después me llevó a comprarme vestidos y sandalias ¿Que le pasa?, estamos en Inglaterra llueve demasiado.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen, donde ya estaban todos,hasta los señores Hale que nunca había visto.

—Bell ellos son mis padres—me dijo Jasper, era un gran amigo, ya había implantado una buena relación con el rubio.

—Mucho gusto— le di mi mano a una pareja de Rubios, la señora Julieta Hale era De tamaño medio con ojos como del color del mar , entre verdes y azul con una sonrisa que irradiaba luz, tenía perfectas curvas, ya veo la belleza. El señor Jasper era alto de tes blanca arena, ojos azul profundo y cabellera china como la de mi amigo, que a diferencia de Rose que era lacia.

—El gusto es nuestro, Jazz y Rosie nos cuentan mucho de ti— dijo Julieta

—ok este fin de semana... Nos vamos a la playa— dijo Alice

—¿Que?—

—Nos vamos a la playa tontita, es cumpleaños de Esme y Carlisle lo propuso—dijo Alice

Ese día todos empacamos con la ropa que Alice eligió para nosotros.

Le avisé a Erick y Angela, que eran como mis hermanos mayores en Londres, que me iba un fin a playa y me desearon suerte.

El viaje sería en carro y nos repartiríamos.

Alice y Jasper irían con Julieta y Jasper papá.

Rose y Emmett se irían en el Jeep de Emmett juntos por si Rose tenía que regresar.

Carlisle y Esme irían en el Mercedes de Carlisle por si había una urgencia para Carlisle.

¿Y que creen?, Yo con el arrogante de Edward woa ! Divertido ! (Sarcasmo)

Hoy salíamos a _ en donde pasaríamos la semana.

Cargué mi maleta, era más grande que yo , la saqué de la casa para ponerla en el Volvo, con trabajos la coloqué allí solo me miró y se mofó de mi.

Entramos en el carro y me coloqué en el asiento del copiloto. El viaje fue incómodo, Edward puso a Debussy, no sabía de sus buenos gustos, me relajé y después no supe nada.

Edward POV

Este fin de semana seria el cumpleaños de mamá, papá decidió llevarnos a la casa de playa para relajarnos un rato.

Las divisiones de carro estaban hechas, me tocaba ir con la sabelotodo de Bella.

Salió de la casa con su gran maleta, era mas grande que ella, me dio risa, con trabajo la subió a la cajuela.

El viaje fue un poco incómodo, para aliviar la tensión puse a Debussy, parece que a Bella también le gustaba pues sonrió cerró los ojos y se durmió. Se veía como un Angel su cara emanaba paz, su respiración acompasada era como música para mis oídos, sus mejillas ardían bajo su cabello chocolate, a los pocos minutos empezó a hablar.

—Charlie, Renée, los amo, estoy bien— dijo aún dormía—"E" ya dile a Angie — terminó y no despertó.

De lo que no me di ni por enterado, por que no me molestó era que ahora tenía a Bella en mis brazos, hay algo de lo que me di cuenta...

Llegamos a casa todos al mismo tiempo, Bella aun estaba dormida, yo la miré por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que Emmett me interrumpió.

—Pequeño Enamorado Vip*— gritó haciendo que Bella se removiera en su lugar.  
{*Es un juego de palabras que mi hermana inventó.., te amo fer's}

—Emmett cállate, nadie aquí esta enamorado— le dije con un volumen de voz regulado

—¿Que? ... ¿Que están diciendo?—dijo una adormilada Bella

—Nada Belli, que ya llegamos— dijo mi hermano.

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la casa, Esme les indicó a Bella, Jasper papá y a Julieta donde se quedarían.

Desempaqué todo lo que traje y salí al living.

Mi mamá preparó la cena y todos cenamos.

La noche cayó por mi ventana y yo caí en mis sueños.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cap.7 " La guerra... Yo me doy por vencido"**_

**Edward POV **

Por la mañana me desperté temprano había mucho ruido, salía ver, era Bella, estaba en la cocina peleando con un estante, por que no alcanzaba la harina, llevaba unos pijamas de short blanco y una blusa de tiritas blancos.

Entré en la cocina y me aclaré la garganta para que supiera que estaba ahí. Me vio y como si no estuviera ahí me ignoró.  
Le alcancé la harina.

—Gracias—me dijo

—Buenos días—

Bella, caminó de aquí a allá por la cocina, terminó con una embarrada de harina en su angelical cara.

—Bella, ¿Te ayudo?—

—Ya acabé—sirvió dos platos con hot cakes, por que nadie aun despertaba.

Desayunamos en silencio, ella y yo no tenemos comunicación más allá de un hola, terminamos peleando.

—¿Que piensas?—pregunté muy curioso en verdad acerca de lo que pensaba.

—Eh ... Nada.. — mentira, la interrumpí pensando.

Acabamos de cenar y pusimos los platos en el fregadero, ella los lavó y yo los sequé.

Salí hacia el jardín trasero donde se encontraba una alberca. No me di cuenta a que hora Bella y yo pasábamos por el costado de la alberca, y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos empapados.

—¡¿Que pasa?!—Gritó Bella frustrada—¡¿Que ocurre contigo Edward?!— escurría mucha agua por su rostro crispado por el enojo.  
Nadó hasta la orilla de la alberca con la ropa muy pegada a su cuerpo.

Salí tras de ella.

—¿Crees que lo hice a propósito?—pregunté tranquilo

—Pues si no .. ¿Como?— me gritó aun mas frustrada

Me acerque mas a ella, ya estaba enojado.

—¿Que te crees Bella, que puedes llegar a amenzarme y gritarme como si nada? Odio tu plan de niña sabelotodo—Ahora grité yo

—El sentimiento es mutuo— la tomé entre mis manos y la besé.

Sus labios frescos sabor a helado de vainilla por los hot cakes de la mañana se mezclaba con mis labios, el beso era tierno por mi parte, nuestros labios eran como una danza sincronizada.

—¿Bella?— llamó Alice desde la sala, nos separamos de golpe. —¿Oh Bella que te ocurrió?—

—Nada Alice voy a ducharme y cambiarme para desayunar e irnos—salió del lugar

Alice me miró con ojos achicados en modo de reproche y queriendo investigar algo pero antes que nada salí hacia mi cuarto.

Me cambié la ropa mojada y me puse el bañador y salí al comedor.

...

Iríamos a la playa que esta a 20 min de aquí, era una hermosa playa y un buen momento para la relajación.

Me había puesto a pensar en el beso con Bella fue maravilloso, sus labios sobre los míos era como una explosión de enojo y amor que lo hacía más interesante. Aunque pensando bien en todo lo pasado en mi vida no se como me pude enamorar de Tanya existiendo personas como Bella. Creo que hoy daría mis tierras y pertenencias de esta guerra y la haría una unión.

**Bella POV **

Estábamos en esa hermosa playa, nos instalamos los 10 en una mesa de playa elegante que quedaba cerca del mar.

Miré a Edward ensimismado en sus pensamientos, me partía el corazón verlo sufrir por alguien que no valía la pena, la verdad era que había pensado que la mascara de amargura se debía a otras situaciones, tal vez en el fondo había un Edward tierno y dulce.

—¿Vamos Bella?— me interrumpió Alice con su sonrisa tatuada en su pequeño rostro de duendecillo.

Me tomó de la mano junto con Rose, las dos se veían hermosas, Rose llevaba un bikini de dos piezas color rojo con piedritas en la parte baja formando un coqueto cinturón, Alice llevaba un bikini Verde agua sencillo.  
Nos echamos a correr hacia el mar y saltamos para zambullirnos en él.

Tiempo después llegaron Emmett y Jasper a hacernos compañía.

—Hagamos un juego— propuso Emm. El juego consistía en formar parejas y la chica se tenía que montar en los hombros del chico y tenía que tirar al oponente—Ok Bella tu eres la juez.

Empezó la ronda de agua por todos lados cosquillas y cosas para que la oponente cayera. A pesar de la delicadeza y gracilidad de Alice y la hermosura de Rose las dos podían ser rudas si se lo proponían.  
El juego lo ganaron Jasper y Alice así que me tocaba tirar a Alice de Jasper en los hombros de Emmett.  
Después de muchos intentos lo logré, Alice cayó en cámara lenta de espaldas de Jazz.

—Bien Hermanita !— me felicitó Emm, él y yo teníamos una muy buena amistad yo lo consideraba un hermano mayor para mi

Después de eso los chicos se quedaron en el mar con sus respectivas parejas y ensimismados en sus burbujas, decidí relevar a Julieta y Jazz papá y a Esme y Carlisle. Estos se fueron al mar me quedé con Edward sola.

—Hola— me saludó con un sonrisa.

—Hola— le respondí igual.

—Emm Bella.. — que no diga lo del beso, que no diga lo del beso— quería.. Tu sabes... Quiero hacer las paces contigo, no quiero mas guerra.. Yo .. Tu ... Creo que deberíamos llevarnos bien.. Es lo que quiero— lo miré sorprendida.

—Claro— sonreí

**Alice POV**

Estaba platicando con Jazzi, es una amor, lo amo tanto. Estaba en mi propia burbuja cuando miré a lo lejos y unas risas estruendosas salían de dos personas a lo lejos.

—¿Que miras Allie?— me preguntó Jazz

—Mira Jazz, allá— le señalé a mi hermano y a Bella que estaban platicando en paz y sin peleas. Edward reía a carcajada abierta mientras que Bella le seguía, tenía mucho que no veía a Edward de ese modo, creo que mi corazonada de Bella era acertada, estos dos serían novios. Tal vez más... Es por eso que hice a bella mi amiga, ademas de que es una extraordinaria persona.—Oh Por Dios! Alice, ¿ese que se está riendo es Edward?—asentí feliz.—Bella tiene un encanto para Edward.. Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no?— asentí otra vez gustosa.

Salimos Jazz y yo hacia donde estaban tumbados Edward y Bella.

—Claro que no Edward sabes que Muse es mejor que Coldplay— Dijo Bella riendo

—Ok esta bien, es mejor Muse, siempre lo supe, quise llevarte la contraria—

—¿Ya esta pelando otra vez?— pregunté con malicia.

—Es que dice que Coldplay es mejor que Muse—

—¡¿Que?!— grité— claro que no Edward estás mal, tienes un tornillo flojo— me mofé, sabía que Edward molestaba a Bella pues su cuarto a demás de estar lleno de música clásica tenía la discografía de Muse desde Showbiz hasta Resistance.

La tarde pasó entre risas de todos, a todos nos sorprendió que Edward y Bella se llevaran bien, pero Estábamos felices de ver a Edward reír otra vez.

—Mañana iremos de compras— les dije a los chicos muy emocionada

—No—dijo Bella—Alice no, es para relajarse y ... — la interrumpí haciendo carita de perrito bajo la lluvia era infalible — ok— escuche la melodiosa risa de Edward burlándose de Bella.

—También ustedes vienen—señale a Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Todos se quejaron menos Jazz.

Hoy iríamos de compras, mañana era un día especial mamá cumplía años.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial en el Jeep de mi hermano Emmett.

Primero fuimos a mi tienda favorita '4e' donde compré cosas para Bella, un short completo de esos que van con todo y blusa color melón, unas sandalias café y un collar igual, a mamá le compré 4conjuntos nuevos y 2 pares de zapatos.

—Bien chicos, ¿Que le darán a mamá?— miré a Edward y a Emmett y alzaron sus bolsas. La de Edward era un estuche con una 'E' dentro de un corazón de plata, un collar —Bien hermanito vas aprendiendo— le sonreí y rodó los ojos.

—Bella me ayudó—señaló a la aludida. Tomé la bolsa de Emmett y en ella había un vestido rojo que seguro le quedaría a mamá—Buen trabajo Rose.

—Hey —se quejó Emmett

—Niega que Rose lo escogió— solo bajó la cabeza

Nos fuimos a casa era apenas temprano. Carlisle y Papá Jasper estaban haciendo o tratando de prender la parrilla de el patio trasero mientras que mamá y Julieta se burlaban de sus fallidos intentos. Me reí ante la escena.

—Ya llegamos mami— dije

—¿Como les fue?— hubieron bufidos y aaash de fondo y yo solo sonreí.

* * *

Hola despues de muchos dias ! ... como han estado: espero bien. Bueno aqui otro Capi. espero les guste.

no habia actualizado xq la verdad me desanimo un poco el no tener rr pero buaaaaahno...

espero les guste.. puchenle al globito verde y nos vemos en el siguiente Capi...

atte: RebeBellDOm


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cap.8 "Cumpleaños y las 20 preguntas"_**

**Edward POV **

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana y Alice estaba en mi cuarto despertándome para ir a la recamara de Esme.  
A duras penas me levanté y fui al baño para lavarme la cara para despertar un poco. Salí hacia la recamara de Esme y todos estábamos ahí en pijamas, Jasper llevaba un short largo azul y una blusa del mismo color, la gemela Rose llevaba un mini short rojo y una blusa del mismo color, Alice llevaba un pescador azul con una blusa de tiritas amarilla, y me acabé de despertar cuando vi a Bella, con un mini short azul noche y una blusa de tiritas del mismo color con unas sandalias blancas, se puso roja creo que me le quede viendo de más.

Entramos en la recamara de mis padres y cantamos las mañanitas* y Esme despertó con una enorme sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad.  
{*Las mañanitas es una canción que se pone el día de cumpleaños por la mañana a manera de despertar en México}

—Feliz cumpleaños!—gritamos todos, Alice y Bella salieron de la recamara en lo que nosotros dábamos nuestros respectivos regalos a Esme, regresaron con un desayuno.

Salimos para darles privacidad a mis padres y nos dirigimos a la cocina a desayunar.

—Wow Hermanita, el pastel te quedó genial— dijo Emmett

—Gracias Emmy— respondió Bella.

—No debe ser tan bueno— bromeé y lo probé. Abrí mis ojos, no puede ser nunca había probado algo así, estaba exquisito.

—Ha! Búrlate Cullen— se burló y me enseñó la lengua como niña chiquita y me reí, con Bella todo era risas, eso me gustaba.

Desayunamos entre risas y trivialidades, tenía mucho que no disfrutaba de una reunión de esta manera.

Esa tarde salimos hacia la playa fuera de la casa, ventajas de tener en el patio de a un lado la playa.

Salimos todos como niños chiquitos, con trajes de baño hacia el mar en el único que vi fue el de Bella, era de un turquesa, que resaltaba su nívea piel y sus labios carmesí. Me abobé por un rato hasta que sentí un zape en mi cabeza. Y escuché una estruendosa risa de Emmett lo miré mal y corrí hacia el mar con una tabla de surf.

Por la noche habíamos planeado una fogata, todos nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata todos con pijamas y riéndonos de los comentarios de Emmett.

—Y cuando giré ya tenían trajes de vaqueros, la vaquera Allie Brandon y el vaquero Edward Masen— nos reímos todos.

Era una historia vergonzosa pero ese era el tema.

—¿Y tu Belli?— preguntó Emmett y ella lo miró dudosa— ¿Algo vergonzoso?—se sonrojó.

—La pregunta adecuada sería.. ¿Hay algo que no te haya avergonzado?—

—Vamos dilo— presionó Emmett

—Bueno hubo una vez en que caminaba por las escaleras y me tropecé con mis propios pies y lo peor fue que caí dentro de la fuente de chocolate cerca de la barra de desayunos en medio de toda la escuela— se sonrojó más, se veía adorable.

La noche pasó, Lo grandes se fueron a dormir temprano y después se fueron de uno en uno, primero Emmett y Rose y después Jasper y Alice nos quedamos un rato Bella y yo solos.

—¿Que?— preguntó Bella cuando vio que la miraba mucho.

—Nada ...—

—Oye que te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?— preguntó

—ok... Empieza—

—mmm...—puso su mano en la barbilla pensando— ¿Cual es tu color favorito?—

—Café Chocolate— dije sin pensarlo—Voy yo ... ¿Cual es el tuyo?—

—Verde esmeralda— se sonrojó y me preguntaba por que.

—¿Por que?—

—Es mi turno— esquivó mi pregunta pero no la olvidaría—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?—

—La Italiana... ¿Por que el verde es tu color favorito?— se sonrojó más

—Es el color de tus ojos—agachó la mirada de la pena y le levanté la cara con mi mano delicadamente.

—No te avergüences, mi color favorito es el chocolate de tus ojos— le sonreí—Tu turno— le dije cambiando un poco el tema.

—¿Música favorita?—

—Fácil, Clásica.. ¿Tienes novio?—

—No...—

—¿!No!?, ¿Por que?— la interrumpí.

—Es mi turno, ¿Qué pasó con Tanya?— no la esperaba, la miré expectante.—Podemos hacer un trato—asentí para que siguiera— no respondas mi pregunta y yo no respondo una de las tuyas— negué con la cabeza.

—Pues ella ...—suspiré— la conocí casi igual que a ti, excepto por lo de Alice, ella no la quiere,la odia. Un día iba camino a casa pero tenía que cruzar el centro a pie, entonces choqué con ella, Tanya empezó a conquistarme, era... Mmm... Ella bueno se mostraba de una manera dulce conmigo, nos hicimos novios y después quiso ser modelo, yo la apoyé y después, otra día que fui a ver su sesión de fotos... Ella me engaño con Tyler el fotógrafo.—recordé todo eso y me sentí otra vez , usado.— Pero ahora, es algo que quedó en el pasado, tengo mejores cosas y personas en las cuales pensar— dije sonriendo de lado, parecía que no respiraba cuando hacia eso... —Ahora si ¿Por que no tienes novio?

—Es una pregunta un poco tonta, creo que necesitas anteojos con aumento, ¿no me has visto bien?—

—lo hice por eso pregunto—le sonreí —Eres imparcial contigo misma, eres hermosa.—estábamos ya cerca uno del otro cuando ...

—Eddie!—gritó Emmett y Bella y yo nos separamos— dice mamá que si... —nos miro levantando las cejas sugestivamente—¿Interrumpo algo?—negamos con la cabeza—

—¿Que quieres Emmett?—

—Ah si ! Dice mamá, que si quieren ver la película esa ... 'Depredador'— miré a Bella, ella negaba con la cabeza.

—No Emmy... Estaremos un rato mas aquí— Emmett se fue—¿En que estábamos?—me giré a verla.—Es tu turno de las preguntas.

La noche se fue rápido con Bella cuando vimos ya eran la 1:00 am y nos fuimos a dormir, esa noche soñé con ella.

* * *

**OK, sé que es cortito pero ... lo tenía que hacer así... :D ¿Qué pasará con los dos románticos sin remedio?...**

** Gracias a: **

**AmberCullenMasen, Angie Cullen Lutz, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Chica perversa, Kriss21 ,Leeslie ,Luu Cullen, NBellaCullen, Patito CuLLeN Cisne, Pitalu Cullen, Rose Cullen Manson, TaNiiaGG, doryycullen, everpttz, gianivani , isa28, jess yekyytaa, , vanecullencipriano (también amo a Patch )**

** Kemix, Angie Cullen Lutz, BubbleszMee , Cerridwen-Cullen, Chimena Castillo, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Girl Perverse, IleAndres, Jeimy Alexandra, LeslieCullenJb, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, Luu Cullen ,Mariadela.C, NBellaCullen, Narraly, Pitalu Cullen, RominaZ, Rose Cullen Manson, Sun-e Kristal, TaNiiaGG, Tellus, Vinqaa, doryycullen, everpttz, grisAliceCullenSwan, grisii2410, isa Kathe, , lovelove13, maferpatts, tafranzavi.**

**por leerme, darle al favorito y seguirme... **

**dejen su RR :D **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cap.9 "Me deslumbras" **_

**Bella POV **

Era Lunes por la mañana, el día de hoy regresaríamos a casa de los Cullen por la noche, mientras estábamos todos recogiendo nuestras pertenencias.

Esa tarde acabé de acomodar mis cosas rápido pues no traía muchas y salí a la playa a caminar, era el atardecer, se veía hermoso, me senté a la orilla del mar a modo de que este no mojara mis cortos shorts.

—Eres hermosa— escuché esa aterciopelada voz con acento inglés a mis espaldas.

—¿Mmh?..—

—Que .. Es hermoso el atardecer—

—Oh sí, lo es— miré a lo lejos.

—Creo que es hora de irnos— me dijo Edward tendiéndome la mano para que me levantara. Le sonreí

Eran las 7:00 pm y nosotros haríamos un viaje de 3 horas, nos subimos Edward y yo en su Volvo. El ambiente era mas ligero que la última vez.

—Bella... —Llamó Edward, lo miré—mañana tengo una junta con los productores del foro 3... Quería ver si me querrías acompañar—¿Por que yo? ¿Por que no Alice? —Alice irá con Jasper al taller— dijo como si pudiera leer mi mente— quisiera que me acompañaras, piénsalo y dime—

—Sí, quiero acompañarte— le dije, me sonrío de lado, mi sonrisa favorita, la que me dejaba sin aliento.

El viaje fue rápido, la estancia de Edward me agradaba, mis párpados se pusieron pesados y caí en uno de los profundos sueños .

Desperté cuando sentí que alguien me sacudía.

—Bella..— escuché a lo lejos

—mmmh ...— contesté

—Hemos llegado pequeña dormilona , arriba— abrí mis ojos y me encontré con esas orbes verdes muy cerca de mi.

Bajé del auto sin muchas ganas y saqué mis maletas de la cajuela.

—Deja te ayudo— se ofreció Edward cuando vio que la maleta era mas grande que la última vez.

Entramos en la casa Edward traía, increíblemente, cuatro maletas grandes...

...

Era Martes por la mañana, hoy iría con Edward al foro 3, eso me emocionaba,as cosas con Edward estaban tomando un giro inesperado bueno, o eso creo.

Me levanté temprano y me bañé antes de bajar a desayunar, me puse unos leggings de mezclilla, unos Vans, y una blusa holgada con la bandera de Inglaterra, bajé a la cocina donde solo faltaban los Hale.

Cuando entré Edward me miro con los ojos como platos y se escucharon unas risitas de fondo, Emmett.

—Buena Elección de ropa Bella— me dijo Alice analizando mi atuendo.

Solo tomé un poco de café y un pan, mas bien eso fue lo que Edward me dejo tomar.

Llegamos al foro 3, rápido, corrimos del auto a la entrada para evitar fotógrafos.  
En aquel lugar todos corrían y gritaban, algunas lindas chicas se maquillaban y otras posaban. Edward me agarró de la mano y me llevó a una oficina en donde se encontraba una gran mesa y tres personas muy guapas sentadas en tres asientos.

—Buenos días— saludó Edward

—Buenos días Edward— dijo un hombre mas blanco que la cal con un cabello color azabache y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me miró — ¿Y quien es esa muchachita tan hermosa?—Edward le sonrió, mas por cortesía que por que le agradara la idea.

—Ella es Isa...— se cortó pensando un nombre para mi.

—Soy Kate, mucho gusto— le di mi mano

— El gusto es nuestro, yo soy Aro y ellos son mis hermanos Marco y Cayo— me sacudió la mano a modo de saludo— Bien amigo mío, aquí está tu contrato, léelo con calma y mañana nos vemos a la misma hora— le tendió a Edward una hoja con letras escritas —Espero verte por aquí— me dijo Aro saliendo con sus hermanos de la sala.

Salimos hacia otra sala grande donde se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños y largos, vestida formalmente.

—Hola Jess— saludó Edward a la chica.

—Hola Edward— le respondió con una sonrisa y me miró a mi de manera amigable.

—Ella es Kate — me Presentó con mi nombre inventado y le sonreí a la muchacha —Katy ella es Jessica.

—Hola—le dije.

—Bien Jess, empieza— le pidió Edward a Jessica.

—Bien— agarró aire— primero hablo François tienes que devolver la llamada, te quieren en Francia la semana que viene, después tienes que hablar con Amun, quiere ver si vas a aceptar su propuesta, Tany...—Se aclaró la garganta— la señorita Tanya quiere hablar con usted mañana, tiene que ir a la presentación de su película el viernes y ya—

—Bien yo le llamo a François, avísale a Amun que lo veo mañana a las 11:00, la presentación, obvio que iré, dile a Tanya que no y gracias Jess—le besó en la mejilla y esta solo asintió y se fue—¿Vamos?— me dijo, asentí— ¿Me harías el honor de desayunar conmigo?— asentí de nuevo.

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante muy lujoso, en el cual desayunaríamos.

—Buenos días , soy Amber y esta mañana les atenderé— dijo comiéndose con los ojos a Edward.—¿Que gustan ordenar?—

—¿Bella?—preguntó Edward

—Mmmh.. Unos molletes con tocino y un jugo de naranja, por favor —

—Y yo ... Lo mismo pero en vez del jugo quiero un agua natural—

—Enseguida se los traigo— dijo la mesera y se fue.

—¿Como haces eso?—

—¿El que?—

—Eso el deslumbrar a la gente—se rió bajito.

—¿Te deslumbro a ti?— me sonrió de lado, mi sonrisa favorita

—Algunas veces— dije sin poder mentir.

—Aquí están sus ordenes— interrumpió Amber.

Desayunamos esa mañana entre risas con comentarios tontos de ambas partes, ahora tenía que decirlo, Edward me gusta mucho

Regresamos por la tarde a casa Alice ya estaba en ella con Jazz , Rose y Emmett estaban aun fuera.

—¿Cómo les fue?— pregunto Alice como siempre feliz.

—Bien— respondió Edward.

* * *

**Edward POV **

Había pasado 1 semana desde aquella vez que Bella y yo desayunamos juntos... Ese día acepté lo que ya sospechaba

"Flashback"

Se veía como un Angel su cara emanaba paz, su respiración acompasada era como música para mis oídos, sus mejillas ardían bajo su cabello chocolate, a los pocos minutos empezó a hablar.

—Charlie, Renée, los amo, estoy bien— dijo aún dormía—"E" ya dile a Angie — terminó y no despertó.

De lo que no me di ni por enterado, por que no me molestó era que ahora tenía a Bella en mis brazos, hay algo de lo que me di cuenta...

"Fin Flashback"

Me gustaba Bella, demasiado, esta semana me la había pasado pensando en ella, sin parar, ahora siempre tenía esa sonrisa de bobo en mi cara, todos se daban cuenta.

—Boom boom Baz, boom boom baz, wiu wiu— cantaba Bella tratando de hacer una mezcla.

—Boom Boom! Iu iu wua!— la acompañé mientras nos carcajeábamos.

—Valla hermanito, tenía mucho que no te reías así— Me dijo Emmett.

Sonó el timbre en casa, todos estábamos en la sala haciendo payasadas, menos Esme y Carlisle que salieron en la tarde, salió Emmett a ver quien era, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se borró en un instante.

Por la puerta entró ella, Tanya.

—¡Hola! ¡Queridos! ¿¡Como están?!— dijo con su voz chillona, Tanya miró por toda la casa —Alice amiga!—se detuvo en Bella, quien se tenso al verla.—¿Hola?— pregunto a la pequeña Bella.

Bella se levantó de su lugar, se veía espectacular, con unas mallas negras y un blusón del mismo color con unos tenis negros con brillos, miré a Bella y sus sonrisa malvada, traía algo entre manos.

—Hola soy Kate.., ¿Tu eres?...—

—¿Kate?— me miró interrogante— Soy Tanya.— dijo con cara de asco.

—Un gusto— dijo Bella con sonrisa fingida.—¿Que te trae por aqui Tanya?— preguntó Bella.

—Vengo a ver a MI novio— dijo la rubia artificial haciendo énfasis en MI.

—Mmmh... ¿Y en donde esta?—

—Edward— señalo Tanya

—oh uh ya veo, tu eres la ex, ¿No? La que lo usó, si eh oído hablar sobre ti—

—¿Tu quien eres para hablarme así?— se enfurruñó

—Vete Tanya— chilló una Alice enojada

—Oye Alicita, tu y yo somos muy buenas amigas, por que me haces esto—

—Tu y yo nunca fuimos somos ni seremos nada , ahora vete—

—Bien solo les vengo a advertir una cosa— dijo amenazante taconenado de aquí a allá como si fuera su casa— Todos ustedes pagaran por todo, Edward no te escapas, tu eres mío—  
La rubia artificial salió por la puerta muy enojada, seguro se vengaría pero por ahora no me importaba.

—¿Con que Kate eh?—pregunto Alice enojada

—Eh .. Si— dijo Bella con una sonrisa.—Hey Allie ¿estas bien?— preguntó bella cuando vio a Alice roja del coraje.

—Eh si, si— dijo apretándose el puente de su nariz justo como yo lo hago cuando me enojo.

La tarde pasó sin mas percances, Alice aun estaba enojadísima, no se le quitaría hasta vengarce, había que tenerle miedo a la pequeña cuando de venganzas se habla.

Esa noche Bella subió temprano a su habitación, después me aburrí y me fui yo, ademas de que hacía mal tercio, pues las parejitas disfrutaban de el fin de semana sin padres. Estaba dispuesto a entrar al baño cuando unas orbes castañas se apoderaron de mi atención .

—Eh ...— dijo Bella sin dejarme de ver a los ojos—Lo-lo siento, yo-yo no sabía que estabas aquí— tragué saliva ruidosamente por la cercanía de nuestros labios y mis ganas inmensas de besarlos.

—Eh... Debí...— dije entrecortado—Lo-lo siento—la tomé de la cintura y le di la vuelta para que ella saliera del baño y yo entrara, el toque fue eléctrico.

—Mmmh... Ha-hasta mañana... — me dijo separándose de mi yendo Hacia su cuarto.—

— Bue-buenas noches— alcancé a decir cuando se fue y se giro solo para darme una sonrisa.

Esa noche como muchas otras Bella ocupó mis sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, ya no tenía sueño, me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, solo estaba Bella.

—Buenos días— saludé y ella me miró y me sonrió.

—Hola, buenos días— preparaba una masa de hot cakes, creo que en su casa era costumbre pues era la segunda vez que la notaba haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Te ayudo?— me ofrecí como la primera vez.

—Esta bien— me dejó revolviendo todos los ingredientes en el tazón mientras sacaba un poco de helado y chocolate.

—¿Y los demás?— pregunté y Bella alzo los hombros.

—No lo se creo que se durmieron tarde y ahora no quieren despertar— me reí por lo bajo— Pero—se acercó peligrosamente a mi y me susurró al oído—Mejor, así tenemos mas helado y hot cakes para nosotros—

—¿¡Que hacen?!— gritó Alice desde la puerta con una sonrisa malvada—Los vi a los dos— nos apuntó con los dedos acusándonos.

—¿Que?—

—Hacen hot cakes y Helado y no me hablaron, les irá mal—

—Es que no sabíamos que ya despertarían— dijo Bella roja.

—No la verdad es que olí el delicioso aroma y vine por uno pero regresaré a dormir, mejor guardenme uno y regreso al rato para comerlo— salió Alice de la cocina

—Eso fue raro— musitó aquella hermosa voz.

—Todavía estaba dormida, pero es mejor que le guardemos uno—

Servimos los hot cakes y salimos al jardín trasero en pijamas, servimos café y jugo y nos dispusimos a platicar y desayunar.

—¿No te sientes sola?— pregunté con curiosidad y me miró interrogativa—Si, viniendo tu sola a Inglaterra—

—Ah.. No vengo sola— tomó un sorbo de jugo.—Vienen Eri y Ben, Angel y Andy y Angela, Erick, me siento mal, sí, por que ellos vienen con sus parejas son muy unidos, Angela y Erick son como mis hermanos mayores, siempre han estado pendientes de mi—Sonrió recordando algo— y son personas muy inteligentes por eso es que nos ganamos esta oportunidad— terminó

—Sé lo que se siente, ser el mal tercio, si no hubieses venido ayer estuviera ahora solo como casi todas las mañanas — le sonreí

—Creo que este Edward es mejor del que conocí—

—Me eh regenerado, siento si te hice sentir mal o incómoda alguna vez— sonrió— eh ... Mañana iré a firmar mi contrato, quería saber si tu quisieras acompañarme al foro—

—Si, claro—

Entramos en la casa y apenas se despertaban todos dentro. Me subí a bañar para poder hacer algo por la tarde.

—Iremos al boliche!— chilló Alice mientras Rose, Jazz y Emmett sonreían ante la idea Bella estaba asustada.

Nos dirigimos al boliche en el Jeep de mi hermano. Rentamos el calzado y la linea. Ibamos por edades Bella iría primero después Alice, luego yo,Jasper,Rose y por último Emmett.

Bella se levantó muy asustada con su bola en mano.

—¿Que ocurre?— le pregunté.

—E-es que, soy muy torpe— me reí y me miró enfurruñada, me dió más risa pero me aguanté— no es gracioso.

—Deja te ayudo— tomé la bola junto con Bella y la lanzamos, me abrazó cuando abrió los ojos y vió que nada pasó.

Todos tiramos nuestras bolas, ganó Rose.

Nos dirigimos a casa ya cansados, me senté en el jeep a un lado de Bella ella me abrazó y se recostó en mi y sin chistar recargué mi cabeza en la suya, así fue como me relajé...

Sentí una sacudida en mi cuerpo, Emmett, despertándome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10 "Eventos Especiales y te vas"**

**Bella POV **

La luz del día entraba por las ventanas del cuarto de huéspedes, hoy era viernes y acompañaría a Edward al foro a firmar, el hecho de pasar un tiempo con Edward me emocionaba.

Me bañé y me puse unos Jeans tubo y una blusa café holgada con unos zapatos bajos del mismo color, me enchiné las pestañas,me puse rímel y salí a la sala donde ya me esperaba Edward.

—Buenos días— saludé

—Ahora lo son— dijo Edward— ¿Nos vamos?—

—Si, claro— caminé junto con él y me paré al ver que no había nadie en casa—¿Y todos?— pregunté

—Jasper y Alice fueron al taller. Rose y Emmett fueron al estudio y después a la agencia—

—Oh—fue lo único que dije y nos fuimos.

Al igual que la vez pasada bajamos corriendo del auto hasta llegar al foro, esta vez Edward entró solo a la sala y yo me quedé afuera con Jessica.

—Hola señorita Kate , ¿Como ha estado usted?— miré a Jessica.

—Oh ! Hola Jessica, solo dime Kate, estoy bien ¿y tu?—

—Bien, Kate .. Gustas algo de tomar, un café— sugirió

—Solo agua— dije y ella salió a buscarla.

En lo que esperaba a Edward y a Jessica escuche la voz chillona de alguien.

—¡Dije que no!, ¡yo lo quiero color rosa!— chilló a una persona que estaba detrás, la empujó y esta cayó, me levante a ayudarle a la persona.

—Gracias— me dijo una linda niña de ojos verdes y melena fuego—

—No hay por que— le sonreí y después hubo un repentino cambio de humor en mi— ¡Hey estúpida!— le grite a la Barbie arrumbada— ¿Por que no te fijas lo que haces? ¿Tu narizota no te deja ver?—

—Oh!, que ofensa, la niña mala viene a gritarme, estoy asustada sálvenme!— dijo sarcástica y se carcajeó de la misma forma—¿A que vienes a MI foro? , ¿también Quieres fama?, te puedo dar consejos de como controlar a Edward— me enojé demasiado y me abalancé sobre ella pero dos pares de delgados brazos me lo impidieron.

—Kate, cálmate— me dijo Jessica.

—Oh Eddie,mi amor, que bien que llegaste, tu amiguita me está atacando— dijo Tanya abrazando a Edward.

Se sacudió de su abrazó bruscamente.

—Tanya, ¡No me digas mi amor!, tu y yo no somos nada, no tienes vergüenza!— se acercó a mi y me miró a los ojos para tranquilizarme y después se volvió a ella apretando el puente de su nariz— te voy a pedir de favor que no vuelvas a tocar a Kate— le tomé la mano para que se relajara.

—no saben lo que soy capaz de hacerles, cuídense—  
La rubia siguió su camino pero ahora estaba enojada.

—¿Que ocurrió?— preguntó Edward aún enojado, le expliqué la situación y se enojó más—Jessica, necesito que contrates a Victoria como tu asistente, no dudes en que Tanya la despedirá,nos vemos, gracias por detener a esta pequeña fiera—me miró y sonrió después la besó en la mejilla y salimos hacia casa

—¿Con que trucos eh?— rompió el silencio dentro de su auto, alcé los hombros— Odio a esa ...—cortó sus palabras, era suficiente caballero para decirlas.

—¿Perra?¿Zorra?¿ Infeliz?— sugerí

—Eso—

Llegamos a casa donde ninguno le comentamos a Alice el percance de la tarde.

...  
Era ya domingo, llegué a casa por fin, no es que no me gustara la casa de los Cullen, pero, ademas de la tentación creo que había abandonado mucho a mis amigos.

—Hola pequeña— me abrazó Eick como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto.

—Hola grandulón— lo abracé con cariño—te extrañé.

Saludé a todos y platicamos de nuestras vacaciones y exámenes. Erick me dijo que quería platicar conmigo una vez todos estuvieran dormidos.

—¿Que pasa E?— pregunté, estaba sudando— te veo nervioso.—

—Eh... Bueno yo... —

—¡Estas embarazado!— dije en forma de broma.

—No!, esto es serio— wow— bueno pasamos unos días inolvidables Angie y yo.. Y quiero... Quiero pedirle matrimonio— brinqué de la cama y lo abracé.

—Wow E , mi gran E, te estaba tardando grandulón—

—Necesito que me acompañes por el anillo— asentí con alegría—Mañana entre las 3:00 y las 4:00—

...  
Desperté temprano, hoy regresaba a la Universidad, me puse unos tubos de mezclilla y una blusa roja con unas balerinas del mismo color y una chamarra de cuero igual.

Las primera clases pasaron corriendo, esto era fácil. Me encontré con Erick en el estacionamiento para ir por el anillo.

Caminamos hacia la joyería Erick estaba indeciso entre que escoger.

Terminó escogiendo un anillo precioso con un topacio resaltando en él.

El miércoles por la tarde visité a los Cullen-Hale, celebramos el contrato de Alice y Rose para 'Vogue' y 'Elle', y Jasper y a Emmett grabarían ya su álbum, mientras que Edward se iba a Francia tres días, me puse triste por que Edward se iba y feliz por que la oportunidad es única, mientras que yo:

—También quiero brindar por esta nueva y hermosa amistad que hemos entablado con Bella—dijo Alice, me sonrojé

—Te amamos hermanita— dijo Emmett y les sonreí a todos.

El sábado era un días especial, hoy Erick se declararía ante Angie me puse un vestido negro con puntos blancos y unos tacones negros, no tan elegante, no tan fodonga.

Cenamos en un restaurante fuera de casa.

Erick se aclaró la garganta para hablar y llamar la atención—Bueno Angie, desde que te conocí has cambiado por completo mi vida , eres la luz de mi camino y de mis ojos— se arrodilló frente a ella— ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?—Angela me miró y yo asentí a modo de apoyo.

—Si!— dijo con unas lagrimas en su rostro, Erick la levantó en un abrazo y la besó.

...

Era domingo, hoy iría al aeropuerto a dejar a Edward para que este fuera a Francia.

Ibamos en el BMW de Rose todos, me recargué en el hombro de Edward, estaba un poco triste por que se iba y él lo notó.

—Bella— llamó y lo miré— Parece mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?— solo asentí— prometo hablarte todas las noches, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaré de vuelta— le sonreí.

Bajamos del auto con las pocas maletas de Edward, Alice nos tenía preparados disfraces, ella llevaba una peluca de cabello largo roja, Rose una de cabello chino negra, yo una rubia de cabello lacio, jasper una roja, Emmett una lacia de color rubio (aunque quería comprar una azul) y Edward una china de color negro, todos teníamos lentes de sol puestos.

El altavoz dijo:

'Los pasajeros con dirección a Francia, favor de abordar por la sala 12'

'les passagers voyageant en France pour la porte douze adresse'

Suspiré.

Caminamos hacia la sala para poder dejar a Edward cerca, nos despedimos de él, aunque no se fuera por años todos somos muy unidos.

—Suerte—le susurré cuando lo abracé, luego deposité un beso en su mejilla y le sonreí.

—Te quiero hermanito— gritó Alice.

—Hey Eddie yo te cuido a Bella— gritó Emmett

—Bye Edward— dijeron los gemelos rubios al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Holaaaaa a tod s... **

**¿cómo están?... mucho tiempo lo sé, pero pff... estoy en la Uni y acabé hace una semana... **

**No había actualizado por que parece que no les gusta mi historia pero puede haber gente que si la lea y le guste y me desespera saber que dejo algo inconcluso... Espero les guste este especial doble y dejen su RW..**

**Tengo un one-shot en camino ... se llama "Wedding Bells" y la verdad - no es por nada- pero me encanta!, dejen un Rw si quieren que lo suba... **

**Gracias por leerme y l s quiero ...**

**P.D: leo como compulsiva y omf! amo a Travis Maddox, Christian Grey, Scott Parnell, Patch Cipriano , y a James Gultter. :D solo lo compartía :D **

**¡sean felices ! 18/jun/2013**


End file.
